Side Effects
by Quantum27
Summary: It seems like a usual day, take down Eggman, go home, go eat dinner. The usual. Yet, a single blast from another of Eggman's ray guns leaves Sonic in an odd position. Considering, at the moment he doesn't currently exist. Now stuck as two separate entities, his friends are finding that Sonic might not be as sane as he looks...and that's saying something.
1. ACT 1: Begins

**They told me there would be no side effects. To being a hero… they were wrong. There are side effects. Death, and sadness. That's all it is… isn't it?**

 _ **Okay, you can't just focus on that Dude! What about family we've gained? Friends we've made. The Ridiculous things people have said? Isn't that important?**_

 **Like you care… faker.**

 _ **REALLY? You sound like Shadz. Not that I haven't called him a faker back, but still…**_

 **Technically you were the one who came up with the nickname.**

 _ **Eh, you make a pretty decent point…**_

 _Aghh...I need to stop making these conversations up in my head. If people could hear me they'd think I was crazy!_

"Sonic! We're getting close to Eggman's flying base!" The blue hedgehog glanced to his brother in the cockpit, and sent a grin. "Way Past Cool! That was quick."

"Yeah, I know, his base was really close to the Mystic Ruins."

"Better the Ruins than Station Square."

The hero of mobius, turned to the base approaching in the distance. Another day of work was going to start. _Aghh, I'm really stiff too._ Sonic cracked his knuckles. Smiling wishing Knux was there. That guy hated this inside joke.

"Sonic, I'm going to fly around the base fast, and disable any weapons, you feel like jumping?"

"Dude, I've jumped out of planes so many times, it's as easy as breathing."

As the tornado neared the base, Sonic fell backwards. Showing off doing a flip, mid-air, and landing kneeling down. "Heh, simple as breathing… and," he stretched and a loud pop sounded out, "A great way to get those joints popped."

"OH REALLY!? It doesn't sound like you're enjoying that."

Barely jumping Sonic turned to the Doctor. In his eggmobile as usual. "Just because it hurts a little to pop your back doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. Besides, when's the last time you popped your back. A hundred years ago or so?"

"More like 50…"

"Shadz!? Whaddya doing here, you're not going to steal my thunder again."

"Why would I want to steal anything from _you?"_ The sarcastic humor of the ultimate lifeform shown through.

"Oh, ha-ha, I assume you're not going to try and destroy the earth...again...for like the fourth time."

"Oh, no. I'm not working with Shadow, we've gone our separate ways. I'm assuming Shadow is here for the chaos emerald."

"Of course Eggman, is that true Shadz? You lookin' for your darn fourth one?"

"No… I'm here on official G.U.N. business, hedgehog."

"You know you're a hedgehog too right? Besides who pronounces GUN, separately that way anymore. Like seriously, it's just the word gun. Who cares what it stands for, it sounds like you're going, G...U...N...rather slow for me."

"Well, I don't care if it's too slow for you, on official 'GUN' business I order you to stay out of the situation!"

The two mobians glared harshly at each other. Eggman whistled, "Yoo-hoo, over here. Evil genius planning to take over the world." Both hedgehogs rolled their eyes at this. "Ah, good. I'm going to use this ray," A ray came from the back of the eggmobile,"To separate my chaos emerald, and it's two energies good and evil, into two separate gems."

Sonic waved this off, " 'Think you can stop me Sonic Heros?', yeah enough of that stuff, just hand over the emerald, because I think Shadz would even agree that, Either of us hedgehogs would do better with the emerald than you."

"I told you hedgehog, I'm taking the emerald to GUN."

"You missed the points Shadz."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Ahem, boys you want this?" Eggman held in his gloved hand a yellow chaos emerald. Then holding higher, he said, "Then come and get it." A plane propeller was heard. Then the Tornado came around, with a little claw out of the bottom.

"Sonic! I got the emerald!"

"Nice work, Tails!" Sonic flashed his signature smile. Shadow rolled his eyes, muttering something about GUN. Eggman smacked his control panel. The eggmoblie rocked violently.

"Why-I'll-You, AGHH!" The ray gun went off. A sonic boom was heard, "TAILS!?"

The floating base rocked, trying to recover from the blast of the blue blur. Smoke was surrounding the tornado.

"Sonic? Sonic!? BRO!? Shadow, do you see him?" The young fox climbed out of the wrecked tornado. The sudden events had caused him to swerve. "I don't see him fox, however I do feel his chaos energy, no… I feel chaos energy that feels like him. Just not quite."

As the smoke cleared, two blue hedgehogs were revealed. One with a darker color scheme, the other lighter. The lighter rubbed his head getting up slowly, "Woah, my head feels buzzed. Do I have a hangover? Way Past Uncool."

The other glared from the corner of his eye. "No, idiot use your brain."

"Uhhmm, laser, Eggie says it separates emeralds' energy, tries to shoot at Tails, I run towards him, and…" His eyes widen, "Woah! We're separate!" He does a full back flip to complete his surprise. The darker one face palms, "I'm such an idiot."

"Uhh...I think I'll just go…" Eggman says and almost goes. Both blue hedgehogs turn with a cry of the man's name.

"No you're not." The darker blue Sonic seems to mimic a chaos control of some kind and lands on the mobile. Snatching the emerald he flips backwards down.

"And you say, I'm overdramatic! Honestly." The lighter one says, before hitting the eggmobile a few times in the right spot, so a dark smoke comes out.

As Eggman flew away, the other two mobians watched open mouthed.

"Soo...we're separate, that's bad."

"Yes, very, considering our chaos levels are now unbalanced. Don't want to be like that fool and unbalance them to long. Oh, sorry Shadow, I forgot you don't remember those other timelines."

"Be nice, it's not Shads' fault that he went psycho a few times."

"Amazing!" Tails ran over examining both Sonics. "He separated you...you guys are like the yin and yang of Sonic. The negative and positive chaos energy."

"You-You, warped without an emerald." Shadow said probably even more amazed than Tails.

The darker one chuckled darkly, "And you think you're powerful."

"Well, he is kinda, well, a lot powerfull. And what's with this yin and yang stuff Tails? I am Sonic. And so is he. In fact we were having a _pleasant_ conversation earlier."

"Yes. Then we decided we were probably sounding crazy."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with us being a little crazy. We do crazy stuff that pretty much sums up our life."

"So...uh," the fox began, "This seems like this would be a cool experiment, except it's not exactly stable conditions. How we get you back together though-"

"Honestly, it's simple chaos emerald. Bend Chaos Energy, put us back together. Extremely painful. This whole experience was unnecessarily more complicated than it needs to be. At least right now."

"Odd… the darker part of you is smarter."

"Oh come one Shadz! I'm smart too, I m-" The other darker Sonic grabbed his lighter one, the chaos emerald from the Tornado appearing in his hand. A blinding light appeared.

Then there was Sonic, standing whole. And no parts missing, thank Chaos.

"Sonic! You're whole again!"

"Yup little bro."

"Hand over the emerald."

"Geez, Shadz okay. Here, take your darn fou-"

"This is my third."

"Ah, I see that's why you aren't truly grumpy. Come on Tails, let's go home, er, well, mind chaos controlling us Shadz, we don't exactly have a plane right now."

"Of course hedgehog." he said spitefully.

"You're okay, Right Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tails...why wouldn't I be."

 **Lying through our teeth I see.**

 _ **We don't know if anything's wrong...yet.**_

 **Exactly. Tails is bound to run tests, what do you think the test results will show?**

 _ **I dunno- um, maybe, maybe you kno-**_

 **Say It.**

 _ **Side Effects…**_

If you guys want me to continue, which I will at eventually please say in the review. Quantum27 Out!


	2. The Beginning

"Hm...everything seems fine. I'll keep running blood tests. Later I might do some more, like a salvia test bu-"

"Look Tails, I just wanna rest. Let me take a nap, you keep running test. We'll do

more tests later."

"I know, I know. I'm just-"

"Worried about me I know!" he waved it off. Walking towards the door to the living room. They had been in the actual workshop of Tails' Workshop. Baby Blue eyes gazed at the door as it closed. _I'm worried about you Sonic...you seem nervous._

Sonic fell on the couch. The couch was orange and contrasted with his bright blue quills. The blue hedgehog had to relax his quills just to make sure he didn't poke a hole in said couch. Speaking of relaxing...emerald green eyes blinked close.

 _ **Heh...and you said there would be side effects.**_

 **I haven't been proven wrong yet.**

 _ **Right. I-**_

 **Shut up. You always did ruin a perfectly good dream.**

 _There was green grass all around wherever he looked. The palm trees standing high in the sky. "A beautiful day in Green Hill Zone! Good Morning Green Hill Zone!" he started laughing. Falling over on the lush green grass of the hill. Of all the places he felt the most home, it was here. "Such a wonderful day, what could go wrong?"_

" _Huh…? Shadow? When did you get here?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow at the hedgehog that appeared suddenly beside him. He picked a flower out of the ground and started striping the petals. "I've been thinking about what you said. I want to tell you about it."_

" _Really? Didn't think you'd take me up on the offer." Sonic replied smiling ashamed to have forgotten. Rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly, he eyed the flower slowly losing petals._

" _Shadz...you're not going to I don't know wonder about how life is really short, then turn a bit crazy and destroy the castle, then we'll have to use swords to save the day and I'll turn Super, but with armor and-"_

" _You talk too fast faker. I'll tell you about Maria. If that's what you want."_

" _The thing is...you haven't told me. At least not in this timeli- Is this a dream?"_

" _Yes." his counterpart growled._

" _Great. I'd hoped...nevermind. Would you like to talk Dream Shadz?"_

" _No."_

" _My imagination is really realistic. Wanna talk about that time I might have accidentally flirted with Fang the Sniper, or-" The ground shaked cracking open. The sky turned an awful red color, breaking of deja vu. "Shadz!? What's happening!?"_

" _Aghh...what's this feeling, Shadz help me!" The ground cracked beneath the blue hedgehog's feet. Each red and white shoe on either side._

" _Help, you? Ha! Why would you ever think that I would help my_ _ **enemy!?"**_

" **But, we're friends!?** _Ah!" he clutched his chest, the gap below widened. "Shadow_ _ **I trusted you, you, you-**_ _What is this pain!" Sonic's legs were stretched now, he could risk to bring one leg to either side, but now, now, the pain in his chest made it impossible._

" **I don't understa-** _ **Nd-"**_ _A broken scream came from the blue hero's mouth. The ground ripped as he fell to his dea-_

"SONIC! I leave you alone for half an hour! Half an Hour!" Tails pulled the now waking hedgehog off the couch; dragging him towards the workshop. A gaping hole was forming in his brother's chest. It looked like a crack. Not to mention it was glowing a deadly red color, with black fading in.

When he had finally dragged him in, he dropped him on the floor. The fox ran to the ray gun he had been working on. He reached under his desk to the safe, turning the key already inside. A chaos emerald. It's green color shown as the fox jammed it in the ray gun. Trying not to close his eyes he aimed it at his brother.

"T-Tails?" he called weakly, "I can't see anything." The strange energy was leaking from his eyes.

"We'll fix this. It's just a few...side effects." He took aim, closing one of his eyes. Aim at the chest.

"Heh... **funny for you to say that bud. Don't you agree?** " His brother closed his eyes after that, his lips silently moving.

 _Just do it Tails._ One. Two. Three…

Shoot.

The effect was similar to the first time. Smoke was all over the workshop. The light blue hedgehog stood up leaning against the wall. "I'm telling you. It feels like a hangover."

The darker one was hunched over on the floor. Tails couldn't see his face but...he swore the dark one was shaking. Crying perhaps? That...wouldn't make sense though.

The dark one stopped shaking shortly however. He stood up, and his back straightened, his posture seemed to be perfect compared to the lighter one. The lighter one slouched. The dark one seemed incredibly tall. Commanding. Not someone who easily cried.

"Um...well, this is awkward. Why don't you, em, guys go in the living room I'm going to go call someone. 'Kay, bro...z?"

"Right, right little bro." The lighter one said already walking towards there. The darker one followed, glancing at his brother. "Are you okay Tails?"

"Yeah, So-" he finished awkwardly, avoiding the other's gaze. The piece of his brother gulped.

When the darker one got into the living room, his other half was sitting on the couch head in hands. "You were right. I can't believe you were right."

"Well you'll have to acc-" A bright yellow flash filled the room. Both current hedgehogs holding hands up at it. There in all his glory was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Ah, Tails called you. I suppose he doesn't trust us on our own." The darker one said, clasping his hands behind his back. Speaking of the said fox he came running into the living room after he said that.

"Shadow, I have to start working on this right away! Make sure you keep them close, they get too far apart their chaos energy could start forming a whole."

"A whole, I know you want me to watch-" The ebony hedgehog said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...wait so you're saying if we stay far apart we might not be able to be put back together?" The lighter one asked eyes widening.

"Yes he means that. However if that starts happening who knows what'll happen." The darker one said, glaring at the other blue hedgehog.

"Yes, which I'll have to start working on this," the fox turned and was about to go back to his workshop, "Shadow, you're not allowed to lose them." Then he went back to his workshop.

They waited a little bit, awkwardly in silence, "Soo...I'm stuck with both of you idiots, and I can't call you both 'Sonic'."

"Exactly! I bet if this was a book the author would have been stalling until they introduced appropriate names." The other two hedgehogs stared at the lighter one.

"Let's just ignore how that might have… you know what nevermind, what do you have an idea for names?" The darker one asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You were excited." he shrugged.

"Let's just get to the whole name part." Shadow said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right, I think that you should be called, 'Triste'."

"Interesting that you should choose French. Alright I'll go with it." Triste smiled a little, at the other's happiness.

"And I...um,"

"We'll call you Asher." Both hedgehogs turned to Shadow. He shrugged.

"Triste, and Asher? This sounds...right." Asher said nodding.

"Is this right though? To establish names?" Triste asked questionably.

 **Finally done with the next chapter! Yayy. People seemed to like this so... YAh. Also points to anyone who knows the meanings of the names!**

 **TheWhyteRabbbyt: Thanks for the compliment! I don't mind if you tell me my mistake.**

 **Aurlim Lapalim: I'm glad you think so! Considering this is the first time I'm focusing on humor as a main thing. I mean I think it's funny, but you never know until it's published.**

 **DrawingWordsWritingPictures: Yup I was planning on during reactions, which'll start next chapter! I actually did a similar story with reactions with Sonic being mute!**

 **Maxi-T: How about the side effects of staying sepreate for long periods of time?**

 **Kayju7: Well here ya' go!**

 **I was actually surprised how many people actually reviewed. Most people don't review on just One Shots but anyway. I don't know how frequent the updates will be, but... it's on my priorities now. Quantum27 Out!**


	3. Silver and Blaze

"Shadooooooow! Let's go for a run! Please! It's been two days and Tails hasn't made enough progress. I gotta run. PLEASE!" Asher was on the floor by the ebony hedgehog's feet. He had his arms crossed and looked annoyed at the light blue hedgehog.

"You're even worse than when you were whole. Who'd have guessed." he muttered the last part under his breath.

"He is right though. We're going to go stir crazy." Shadow glanced at Triste, who was flipping through the pages of a book.

"Since when do you read?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"More than you think I do. Besides I'm just looking through a few old adventures." The darker blue hedgehog slammed the book closed; Shadow didn't even get to see the cover, and the book was out of sight.

"Please. I promise I won't go out of your sight. Oh great Ultimate Lifeform!"

"You're pathetic sometimes you know ." the said lifeform responded. "I suppose I trust you enough to go for a very **quick** run around the Mystic Ruins."

"YAY! First lemme get a fresh pair of socks." Asher ran upstairs. Both dark hedgehogs raised an eyebrow simultaneously. The one with crimson eyes turned to the other, " What are you raising an eyebrow at?"

"Nothing." Triste replied, his forest green eyes flickering, and then under his breath, "I just wouldn't trust him that much if I were you."

The Ultimate Lifeform's sensitive ears still picked this up. However he didn't respond. He had decided to trust Asher. And as much as he hated to admit it, he trusted him more than Triste.

Silver looked up from the coffee cup he was holding. The round green logo on the side had caught his eye; they didn't have this place in his time. Well, for now. He couldn't rely on the timeline all the time to keep itself a well oiled machine.

"So...have you been to this place Blaze."

"No. I haven't, it is a bit expensive if you ask me. Even if this frosted coffee is rather tasteful." The purple mobian choice her words as carefully as an ambassador at a respectful party.

"Yeah...this hot chocolate is pretty good. Though it's not like rings are rare or anything."

"That is a good point." The two sat in silence for a short moment before Blaze asked, "You didn't ask Sonic the best places to go did you?"

"Heh. Uh, well, um. No. No, I did'nt. Even though he knows all the nooks and crannies of Mobius. While I have no idea where any place is good enough to have a," he struggled over the word, "Date."

"Well, at least Mobius is a steady place we can meet."

"Right, r-right. Sorry I'm so nervous, I'm afraid I'll mess up or something."

"I don't think you can do that."

"Wait What."

Before she could respond, a blue blur passed by them. "Sonic! Hey, could you help us?" The hedgehog stepped closer to them, a crooked smile on his face appeared, it was disturbing. Then it was gone. Nothing to be worried about.

"Hey Silver. What could I help you with."

"Well Blaze and I are on an," he squirmed a little, "outing. We've only been to this coffee shop. Any good other places to go in Station Square?"

"Uhh. I'd say-" before he could respond another blue hedgehog appeared. Blaze and Silver took a step back.

"Can I throw cars at them?" Silver whispered to his date.

"Does this look like the white space." She whispered back, not an actual question.

"We have to get back to Mystic Ruins." the other 'Sonic' said calmly.

"What, do you think I'm going back there with **him?** I'm getting sick of tricking him into trusting me."

"He trusts both-"

" **Triste, Asher!"** Shadow came also from behind them. "You were supposed to stay in the Mystic Ruins." he growled.

"I just followed Asher."

"No. He's lying, I foll-"

"What. Is. Going. On. Here." everyone froze at this from the dimension of Sol.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm stuck babysitting Sonic, except he's been separated into two people?" The ebony hedgehog droned.

The two other mobians paused for a second. "Actually I am sure that Sonic has done worse." Blaze replied.

"Heh, r-right." Silver agreed.

"I'm Asher. I'm more like the Sonic you know." he smiled a little too wide.

"Triste."

"Right...uh. I was asking, um, one of you, whether there's any really good places to go-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Twinkle Park definitely." Asher gave them a thumbs up. Triste shook his head; rolling his eyes.

"Here, I think I see a map over there. Wouldn't want to ruin it for the lovely lady, come here Silver." Triste gestured to him. They walked over to the map.

"Jerk." Asher growled.

"Well. I'm sure both of you would be well educated in this whole thing. After all you and Am-"

"Amy? Ha! Don't fool with me Blaze. I don't love her. I've been trying to break her crush on me for years. Crush it."

Silver watched as Triste pointed out different places to go. "Now, you guys might wanna raise a chao together. Though considering it's your first date-"

"Do you and Amy have one?"

Triste sighed, "Amy...I don't wanna mess with ya' Silver. I don't love her like that. I've been trying to let her down for years. Let her off easy."

Blaze's eye widened, "You don't love her?"

"Nope." he smiled wickedly.

"You don't love her like that?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"I love her like a sister…" he said sadly, "she just doesn't get it. I-I don't know. Let's just go. Shadz will be mad if we don't get back to Mystic Ruins soon."

The two hedgehogs walked back slowly. Silver was trying to find some way to comfort him. He had never known that even one side of Sonic could be so quiet. So sincere. Well, perhaps he knew about the sincere part, however this felt so different than the Sonic he knew. Both of them.

"Come on Blaze...let's go." Silver said pulling her away, from the now arguing hedgehogs.

"Silver, I know today was supposed to be our day. Maybe...we could help them."

"As much as I would like to say no, I'm saying yes."

 **Heya! If anyone is wondering this will be kinda similar to Speechless another story of mine. Which is why I'm updating the description. The reason why? It has sorta reactions from other characters.**

 **karycarcia21: I'm glad**

 **Maxi-T: Well I never said I was not going to...**

 **Anonymoux The Hedgehog: I'm glad**

 **I'm just going to go now. Quantum27 Out!**


	4. Knux, Rouge and Frank

"Shadow...I know we have to go, but, could we visit Station Square's chao garden? Please?"

"No, So-Asher."

"Shadow, could we at least stop by and say we might not be there awhile? I do want to say hello to Frank at least." Triste asked. Shadow face palmed, however while he did this, he didn't see Triste glaring at Asher.

"Who's Frank." Shadow deadpanned.

"He's our newest chao, hasn't even identified what he is yet. Just a regular chao." Asher replied.

"So you want to visit a regular chao. Not even a -"

"Amazing one. Yep, we should go visit him." Triste smiled awkwardly.

"Please. I won't run off this time. Pr-" Asher stared in shock when Shadow interrupted him.

"Let's go."

The Station Square chao garden, was odd. It's ground was mostly cement, with only small sections of grass and palm trees. Because of this, this particular garden was not very popular. However all the choa seemed to love it just fine. They were fine, so the owners were fine.

As they entered the garden they heard arguing. It was very loud; the voices were familiar too.

"What are the odds." Triste asked putting a hand to his chin.

"You have got to be kidding me." Asher said despite the smile appearing on his face. However the world was not kidding anyone. The two people arguing were clearly Knuckles and Rouge.

"That is clearly my chao!"

"No, it's clearly mine, it's a hero chao!"

"What's that supposed to mean you big rock lover!"

"It mean- Is that two Sonics?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Oh just ignore us." Asher rolled his eyes. Rouge whipped around after he said this. She let out a small 'oh'.

"'Oh' is right. It's not the strangest thing though. Anyway, you can keep the stupid chao."

"What!? No you can keep it!" This went on, the two quickly forgetting about the hedgehogs.

"I can't seem to find Frank anywhere." Triste said coming back after a quick search. The dark hedgehog's eyes wandered towards the arguing mobians. "They're not curious at all how we separated?"

"Apparently not. Let's go." Shadow growled, turning on his heel.

"W-Wait, can't we at least get them to stop arguing? It's the least we could do." Asher tried to grab his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Shadow hit Asher's hand. The light blue hedgehog rubbed his hand.

"I-," pausing, Asher's eyes narrowed, "Won't." he said the last part in a low voice. It was almost like a threat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Knuckles asked from across the room.

"No. No you're not." Asher said good heartedly, considering he had just sounded extremely threatening.

"Smooth." Triste muttered.

Tails slammed his hand on his desk. Two days and he hadn't made any progress whatsoever. When the darker portion of Sonic had asked how much progress he had made...he had said he made enough to have a start. He lied. He hated lying to his brother. So, considering this was a special occasion, he told that to reassure him. It wasn't totally lying. Right? Right.

The problem that Tails had was simply, nobody ever really experimented with 'chaos separation'. Tails, who had done a great amount of research on chaos energy hadn't even thought of it. However now, looking at the few theories there were, well, it wasn't pretty. The two most likely he found, bothered him. Both of them suggested ways to also separate energy, while the ways to put them back together…

The first one stated that if one were to separate energy if would cause an explosion akin to a nuclear bomb. To put the chaos energy back together, well, you'd need to start an explosion akin to a nuclear bomb.

The second one stated that to separate, you'd need one large source of chaos energy. Pretty Solid. However the way to put it back together in this theory was pretty weird. It involved, a sonic boom, to travel back in time to, in a way prevent it from actually happening.

Of course normally there was a constant supply of sonic booms. However Tails knew that with Sonic separated he probably could not even get close enough to perform one sonic boom. Let alone enough to do a few tests.

Now Tails had a theory about the side effects of being separated for too long. If he was right. **If he was right.**

He wouldn't worry about that. He needed to continue working. For Sonic. For his brother.

"Triste? Triste? Where'd he go?" Asher asked the ebony hedgehog. He shrugged in response.

Triste was behind a palm tree when they found him a little while later. His front end was in a vent in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"We need to report this." Triste said coming out, "I think Frank may have escaped through the vent."

"I'll go. Stay here." The ebony hedgehog scowled then skated away.

"Do you really think Frank's gone?" Asher asked looking through the vent. Triste didn' t respond, a sad look coming over his face. "Tris?" Unknown to the lighter hedgehog, his counterpart was remembering.

 **W-What are you doing!? Y-You c-can't!**

 _ **The right thing. You**_ **idiot!** _ **Yes. Yes-**_

 **I won't-**

Triste shook his head. "It's nothing. Trust me."

"Alright I trust you." Asher turned away, as Shadow came back with a manager. Triste rolled his eyes as his lighter counterpart jumped about five feet off the ground. "If only I could do the same thing." he sighed barely below his breath.

Knuckles paused as he watched all three hedgehogs go out of the building. It was nearly sunset...somewhere along the argument Rouge had suggested going out for ice cream. They had both planned on staying until the hedgehog's got out. Both of them wanted to help. After they had heard the whole story (while the chao they were arguing went over to one of the Sonics) they wanted to help. Knuckles figured he could help Shadow perhaps watch them, and Rouge could get any supplies for Tails from GUN.

The three hedgehogs, came out, the lightest one, Asher was laughing and having a good time. Shadow looked grumpy, while Triste, was smiling silently. Before Knuckles and Rouge could call out to them however a blur went through the area setting off a sonic boom, grabbing Asher.

"Of course they went with Asher." Triste frowned, "Does he look more like Sonic than me?"

"Come on, if I lose one of you, your brother will kill me." The Ultimate Lifeform started skating towards where the blur had gone.

"Yeah, talk about genocide happenin', too bad we can't stay and watch the sunset." he laughed under his breath quickly following.

 **Yes. Got it done.**

 **ayumi: I would love it if you checked out more of my stories! Don't worry, I don't stress about it anyway.**

 **Guest: Well, here's an update.**

 **DrawingWordsWritingPictures: That's great! Eh...grammar errors. Well I wrote the last chapter at like 6-8 in the morning, and I don't proof read well, and don't have a beta. So...that's good. (Darn, I thought I was good with you're and your, oh well.) I actually put Silver and Blaze in because of your review on one of the chapters. Also, before they go to Twinkle Park they're going to mess around with Sonic and stuff.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Hilarious? Oh...um *blushes... However it is definitely in a good way, considering this story is supposed to be humorous. Still...hilarious? I...**

 **Well, until next time...who is the blur? Will they ever find Frank? What are the true side effects? Will Shadow play babysitter much longer? I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. Well, the ending but, we're kinda in the middle. Sorry for this long mess of author's note. Quanty27 Out...!**


	5. You Called Me What?

"Asher's an idiot." Triste breathed as he put his hands on his knees. Shadow turned to the blue hedgehog panting.

"You're an idiot. Why are you out of breathe?" The ebony hedgehog put his own hands on his knees to be on the same level as Triste.

"I don- I don't know." Triste's dark emerald eyes looked up at his ebony counterpart. He straightened, about to run again. Shadow stopped him.

"You're not fit to be running, can't you see that? Could you do that chaos control with an emerald thing again?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I...could try, but it won't work."

"It will." Shadow said anyway.

"Idiot, no it won't." Triste closed his eyes anyway and tried to focus. His breathing got more ragged. "I told you, you freak, I can't do it."

"Insults, eh? Getting frustrated?" he picked the blue hedgehog up by the shoulders, "You can't do that, you're Sonic the Hedgehog!"

As he dropped Triste to the ground, he turned to find a way to get there faster. "You...you called me…?" Triste's eyes were wide. "What did you say?" Shadow turned.

"Nothing, nothing, we need to go find Asher." The dark blue hedgehog waved it off.

"If you're going to get wary."

"There's a skateboard shop about two-" Shadow zoomed away and was back in seconds, "blocks...away." Shadow handed some rope and the skateboard to Triste. The blue hedgehog got on the skateboard grasping the rope. Shadow began skating quickly accelerating to high speeds.

"So, considering I apparently can neither run at high speeds or chaos control without Asher near me, do ya' have any thoughts?" Triste called to up to him.

"I just want to know how you chaos control without an emerald!" The blue hedgehog didn't respond to this. His eyes went to the skies.

The golden mobian's head was asleep on the desk. Even his sensitive ears didn't react to the talking in the room. Someone was shaking him awake now. "So-Sonic stop. Sonic, I'm tired. Sonic!" his head shoot up like a rocket. "Wha? You're not Sonic."

"I'd hope not." Blaze replied with her hand on her hip. Tails chuckled at this remark, rubbing his face in hopes to get the sleep out of it. "Anyway, Silver and I'd like to help with Sonic's latest problem." Tails perked up at the mention of Silver. He liked the naive hedgehog. He peered behind Blaze and waved at the grey hedgehog. Silver waved back.

"Help? Hmm…" Tails put a hand to his chin, thinking of the ways the two mobians.

"Well, here's something, see Eggman originally shot him with a ray, then later," the fox explained what he had theorized what had happened to the blue hedgehog. "The thing is, the ray gun I created is only something I thought up. Not what Eggman thought up. Could you...get the original for me? I need to see it."

"Well, Eggman's bases are pretty easy to break into to?" Silver smiled, Blaze raised an eyebrow, "Okay well, they're medium difficulties?" the grey hedgehog shrugged.

"For you at least." Tails muttered a little to loud. "Look, I don't know where Eggman is, and I need to get some sleep before I start working-"

"We'll go." Silver smiled ruffling the young fox's head fur. The fox walked out, with the other two mobians soon following.

"He's going to work himself to death." Blaze whispered.

"He cares about his brother." Silver whispered back.

Asher rubbed his head as it bumped against the ground. He twisted and turned trying to get whatever it was going at high speeds to let go of his feet. He bumped into the ground again. He struggled to force his body to pull up; looking at his captor. "Metal!?"

The Metallic Copy of Sonic didn't turn at this. Asher groaned, but didn't dare let his head go by the pavement speeding by. Suddenly realization hit the hedgehog.

"You think I'm Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked, a smirk lighting his face. The normally happy go lucky hedgehog laughed almost manically. "Sorry, this is just funny." he paused for a simple millisecond, "And it's made me feel something too. Which that's strange, isn't it? Something I haven't felt in a _long time._ "

"Hey, asinine! Slow down, I think I feel Asher!" Shadow glance behind him at the skateboarding mobian.

"Back with insults are we?" he grumbled then called behind him, "You're asking to slow down?"

"No, I'm asking for a flying pizza! Yes. I know it's strange, but heck, if I fail trying to chaos control-"

"I get it, you imbecile." Shadow slowed just a little, which caused the other hedgehog to scowl. Triste closed his eyes and focused and-

"TRISTE!?" Asher just barely managed to get a hold of his arm. "Sorry, I didn't know you were moving at high speeds too." Triste's shoes produced a high screeching sound against the high moving pavement. He winced at the sound.

"Believe me, it's better than your head."

"That's great...why do I also feel offended?" Triste pulled himself, and grabbed Asher's legs. "I'll get you down! Just, hang on?"

"I'm not the one hangin' on!" Asher shouted as Triste climbed over him. When Triste finally got far enough, he wound up kicking Asher in the face. "I hate you sometimes." the lighter blue hedgehog grumbled.

"Love you too." Triste started hitting Metal Sonic's hand. The Metal Hedgehog turned, his head cocking in a curious glance. Seeing an opportunity Triste punched him in the face. Everyone went flying. Both Triste and Asher went rolling, while Metal flew away. However perhaps he didn't mean to fly away. He did so anyway.

Asher and Triste slowed down from rolling. "Smart. 'Oh your darker self is smarter than you'" Asher mocked.

"'I'm more like the Sonic you know.'" Triste replied raising his voice an octave.

"Oh hardy har har. My voice is not that high." He spit on Triste.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You."

"I didn't do anything." Asher smiled, Triste pushed him lightly. Suddenly Triste frowned.

"What?"

"Asher, we're sitting in the middle of the road." Asher's eye widened.

"That's not good. Heh, let's move, shall we?"

"Yeah." they got up, moving over to the side walk. "Asher... you know people trust you right?"

"Yes."

"Don't throw that away, okay?"

"Never."

 **Bloop. Bloop. Bloop.**

 **Anonymoux the Hedgehog: YAY Knux and Rouge are in character.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: I, Quantum Quart will explain, Asher is the lighter blue hedgehog, and supposedly the happier, cheerier one, and Triste is the more negative, darker blue one. Sorry if that was unclear.**

 **Maxi-T: Yeah, glad someone's getting the fishiness. Also, I don't mind Sonamy, but I had to suggest some stuff.**

 **Bloop. Bloop. Bloop. Bloop. Bloop. Quantum27 Bloop!**


	6. Cars and Vents

Triste and Asher both looked at the streets of Station Square, busy traffic flew by them. It was getting closer and closer to night. Normally, Sonic wouldn't be afraid of the dark, seeing as he enjoyed it. However with the newly acquired knowledge that getting too far apart would strip them of their powers was quite frightening. When Triste had told Asher what he had discovered the lighter blue hedgehog was shocked into silence. The very thought of losing speed...to both hedgehogs it was a common bond. It represented the very essence of Sonic. Losing it, even separated into two parts was terrifying.

To put it into perspective, everyone has gifts. Some people relieve stress through their gifts. Some people have jobs just because of their gifts. A lot of people did both. Sonic, Sonic was one of those people. Coincidentally, his job was also causing a good deal of stress. Sonic enjoyed his job however. The blue hedgehog never set out to be a hero. He sure did enjoy it though.

Now, however, he wasn't Sonic. He didn't, technically exist at this point. There was only two beings. Asher and Triste. Yet, they were both Sonic. Right?

"Triste? Is there something wrong with us?" Asher asked as they walked towards where they thought Shadow could be.

"What do you mean?" The darker hedgehog raised an eyebrow.

"That first time we split...everything felt, perfectly split. Now...I dunno, now it's not. Triste? It's just Light and Dark? Right?" Asher shivered.

"No, Asher you idiot," Triste said the insult half-heartedly, "People, the world, isn't like that. People are complicated individuals. With many emotions...to just think they're are only two sides of a person. Even examples like Yin and Yang don't show it right. Anger and Happiness can be present at the same time. Being Sad and Happy at the same time is allowed."

"Not the first time we split." Asher growled.

"W-What do you mean?" Triste stuttered, was he truly afraid of his other half?

"Nothing, just, frustrated. I can't wait to be Sonic again!" The lighter blue hedgehog said the last part a little too cheery.

Before Triste could reply once more, a car rolled up. It was a slick black color. The street lights shined off of it like a brand new record.

"Shiny. Makes you wanna take a nail and scratch it, ey Tris?" Asher said staring.

Triste responded also mesmerized, "Oddly enough, Ditto. 'Cept for the sound...o0oh nails on a chalk board. Yikes."

"Yeah, couldn't agree more...uh, s'what's this anyway?" Both hedgehogs raised an eyebrow as the car's front driver seat window rolled down.

"So what's wrong with your ray again?" Silver asked as he crawled farther into the vent. They were in Eggman's base. One of them at least. Tails had given them a communication device as a last second thought when they were leaving. A reply came after a short moment.

"You don't want to know my theory." His voice sounded, sad.

"Wait, what's going to happen to them, if you can't find a way to fix this?" Blaze looked up, waiting for an answer.

"I...well, I noticed the first time they separated, that they were very one sided? Like they were perfectly split in half. Now, with mine, I think they both have personality...that's not with their parts. Light has elements of dark, Dark elements of Light-"

"You mean Triste and Asher?" Silver asked.

"What!? They have names?!" A crash came through, as if Tails had dropped his communication device. "I-you-," a sigh was heard on the other end.

"Tails, are you saying they shouldn't have originality?" Blaze asked shooting a look at her companion.

"The more personality they have the more likely that they're developing the chaos energy of a normal person, which means it's more likely they'll become their own persons, rather than becoming Sonic again!" Tails was speaking slowly at first, however as he got more stressed he became louder and faster. There was a pause. "Just find the ray."

It was obvious, Tails was distressed. Silver shot a glance at Blaze. She shrugged. She didn't know what to do.

Asher raised an eyebrow. "Tower? Abraham Tower? Wha?"

"Look I don't know who you are, but I need to talk to Sonic." The GUN commander gestured to Triste. Triste was visibly disturbed, mouthed 'Me?'.

"Yes you. Get in the car, hedgehog." The commander growled. Swallowing Triste got in, mouthing a quick 'Help me!'. Sonic had nothing wrong with the commander, but whatever the commander wanted, kept them apart.

'I'll follow you.' Asher mouthed.

"Stop that." Tower growled as he closed the window. Triste frowned as he watched the outside windows begin to blur as the car accelerated. Sonic and Tower were on good terms. At least he thought so. It had never been anything different. Not that they knew anything different.

"So, Sonic."

"Hm? Oh, hey." Suddenly Triste felt pressure to act in character.

"Right. Look...as you know when Shadow originally joined GUN, you proposed to watch him."

"Because I'm his friend. Of course." Triste crossed his arms, meeting the Commander's eyes, with his half closed ones.

"Yes definitely. I've gotten suspicious reports that he's thinking about quitting GUN. He's still got two years ahead of him."

"What? Do you want me to find out why he wants to quit? Look I know why he wants to quit. He wants to be free," he looked to the outside, "GUN has done him good. However he grows tired quickly. I think if you wanna keep him...you'll have to give him a break. I can relate."

"Right...right. He told you this?" Tower scowled. Triste hesitated.

"I'm good at reading people." he swallowed.

"Okay. Get out of the car."

"I- uh, okay?"

Triste got out of the car. His face was blank as he watched it drive away. "Wait, what?"

"That's what I'd like to ask." A dark voice grumbled.

"Shadz? Oh I-"

"I thought you were finding Asher, and you go on car rides?" Shadow scoffed. Before Triste could respond, a light blue blur came from the direction of where the car had drove off. Asher ran straight into Shadow.

"Oh. Eh, sorry, I thought you were still in the car!" looking beneath him, he put on a smile " Hey Shadow!" The ebony hedgehog groaned, throwing him off. Asher grinned at both of them, casting an overdramatized shrug as well.

Blaze shifted through the vents after Silver. The grey hedgehog made a gesture in front of him. Shifting to the side to see in front of her companion she saw an opening to a room. Silver raised an eyebrow; questioning whether to go ahead or not. She nodded, to which Silver began crawling again.

When she heard Silver's boots against the floor, indicating he had stood up, Blaze crawled after him. Her orange eyes widened as she scanned her surroundings. It was dark. A few lights scattered around the place gave it an eerie feeling. She noticed that her companion shivered. However he still proceeded onward.

 **Heya.**

 **Maxi- T: I like them acting like siblings. It's weird though. All things should make sense soon. I think.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Well I, Quantum Quart am glad you understand!**

 **try hard: I have no words. Please, the word 'good' is spelled with two 'o's.**

 **I, uh, don't have a lot of words. Quantum27 Out!**


	7. I Can't

Silver looked around the dark room; every footstep against the floor made a loud sound. His gloves and boots also gave a soft teal glow, and in the darkness, it was a bit unnerving. Suddenly lights, scattered about turned on. He almost jumped off the floor as Blaze came through the vent as well. Involuntarily, Silver shivered...what could he say, this place was creepy! Walking forward, he kept his eyes pried.

"Silver...is that who I think it is up there?" Blaze murmured. Silver snickered despite himself.

Silver replied after his snickering session, "This was way too easy."

"Because I made it easy." The figure over the desk ahead said. It was obvious who it was. Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. "Come over here, before I **make you come over here."**

Silver's eyes widened, and after exchanging a glance with Blaze, the two proceeded. Both two mobians knew that the Doctor could be threatening when he wanted to. Blaze even suspected that the way the Doctor normally acted was an act. Unfortunately the more time she spent with Sonic she was coming to the same conclusion. Not that she would tell Silver; he liked the blue hedgehog, is he was going to figure it out, it would be of his own doing.

Eggman was over a desk. It was a very modest desk to say the least of the Doctor. On the desk was presumably the ray gun they were after. As both mobians came closer, the doctor turned his head just slightly, his glasses glinting ominously.

"You don't know what's coming...what's boiling in- Er? Uh, what's the lighter one called?" His evilness was interrupted by this question.

"Asher. His name is Asher." Silver replied, while the other mobian beside him frowned.

"Asher? How ironic. Asher has an evil boiling inside him. I've been watching." Suddenly in front of the desk many screens lit up. All forming one big picture. Of all the things to show, it showed three familiar hedgehogs.

"Creepy." Blaze deadpanned.

"HMmmM? Oh, well, it is terribly easy to hack into cameras nowadays. Shame too, used to get a challenge," He mumbled the last part under his breathe, "Now, from the reading I got from when that idiot of a hedgehog was split...they were perfectly split."

"As much as I'd hate to say it, it was better that way, 'black and white'. With no shades of grey in between." A young voice chirped from the mobians communicator.

"Yes, Tails, are you thinking of saying my original invention is better than your recreation?" Robotnik asked. Only silence came. "At least I'm thinking that you did that. The two pieces of Sonic didn't properly patch themselves together, and then, to take it a step further you had to use your recreation of my invention to split them once more."

"Do you have cameras some where in here?" Tails asked a hint of humor in his voice; there was also some movement heard as if he was looking. Who knows perhaps he was?

"Anyway," Eggman scowled, "I've come to the theory that this time when they formed...Asher did not have half energy. The darker one-"

"Triste." Blaze interrupted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Triste however had Asher's needed Light Energy. Let's say Triste and Asher are connected in a way the closer they are the more powerful they are, however they are forming more chaos energy."

"I've already said that." Tails grumbled.

"However it's not just them becoming their own person. It's the fact that Asher is forming too much Dark energy, when he obviously is supposed to be Light Centered."

"Wait...I know what having too much Dark energy can do. It can drive a person insane, can Asher do that?" Silver asked.

"Well, Sonic-" Blaze started before The Doctor interrupted her, "Sonic is perfectly good at controlling any type of chaos energy he comes across. Asher, does not seemed skilled. However Triste seems to have gained the part of Sonic that could do that."

There was a silence, as all those present in the room had their eyes slowly drift to the screen. Well, maybe not Eggman considering no one could see behind his glasses. Then suddenly from the communicator came a very worried voice. A voice that seemed extremely young; sure, the fox was young, but...he was strong.

"Does that mean I might not only lose my brother...but the pieces of what's left of him too?"

Blaze looked up at the screen. Her eyes searching for any hint of evil in Asher. Then suddenly it was clear as daylight. The words hit her, as she replied, "Asher, Asher will be gone. Triste however would be fine."

"Will?" Tails' young voice, "I. Can't. Lose. H-" his voice cracked.

"We still have a chance." Silver responded, determination filling his hopeful heart.

"What if we can't fix him? I remember something about Asher, we were talking about something he didn't like. He wanted to-" Blaze paused, " _Crush It._ "

"What're you saying Blaze? That a little dark chaos energy is going to change him?" Silver asked, putting hands on hips.

"What I'm saying is that we should prepare ourselves if we do lose Sonic. Everyone's bound to die someday Silver."

Before Silver could respond to this a sob came over the communicator. Tails was crying. Eggman scowled at the two mobians, looked back at his screen then stood up. "That's it! I'm going to the Mystic Ruins!" He picked up the massive ray gun, not bothering to turn off the screen. Both Mobians let out a gasp of surprise, wondering why he would do that.

"Seemingly you two cannot display any empathy; I'm going to Mystic Ruins, and the fox boy and I will find a way to get Sonic back!"

"Why would you want to do that!?" Silver basically spit at him.

"Because I enjoy the hedgehog too. And the day he's going to die, he's going to be himself. Not split in two." Then under his breath, "A stupid idea of mine in the first place to start this mess."

 **HEYA! OoO0o0...we're gettin' somewhere.**

 **anna . Itz: Yeah, I should probably go re edit it. Oops. Sorry. I don't know when I'll do that, I'll try and remember. I've been trying to do it by starting paragraphs with the character I'm focusing on. Anywho. 'Ey! I'm from German...Descent?**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Da' kewlest.**

 **Insane . Sonic . Fan : As much as I know people might not have time to review...you literally have the same review 90% of the time? On multiple stories? I'm flattered...but, also offended? I don't know.**

 **ANYHOW, I wrote a twenty fifth anniversary story called Chocolate Milk, if you would take a little time to read it and review your thoughts you would make my day. However just reviewing on this story will also make my day! Quantum27 Out!**


	8. Sickly Pale

Rouge and Knuckles stood at the door of Tails Workshop. The night had transitioned into day while they were looking for them. Knuckles would have followed Shadow to help watch but...that was kinda hard considering he didn't even know where he went, and they couldn't find him even when looking. They had however felt it was also important to tell Tails that they had seen Metal Sonic carry off one of the hedgehogs.

Knuckles didn't bother knocking; striding through the door as if it was his own home. Technically it was the closest thing he had to a home. However he stopped in place when he saw all who were in the room. Rouge had to force her way around Knuckles to get in.

"What's the deal, sugah, let me through! There now-" Rouge also froze when she saw them.

Tails was sitting by his desk, working alongside Eggman on a medium sized ray gun. Silver was playing with dominos. Blaze apparently was meditating. Everyone had glasses of milk and cookies. It looked a little too cozy to any on looker.

"What...what is this?" Knuckles asked, his shock bleeding through, "Wait a minute. Why is Eggman here!? He sent Metal Sonic after the hedgehogs!"

"You did what!?" Silver asked in shock, knocking down his line of dominos in the process. He then stared at them sadly.

"I did no such thing." Eggman turned to them, his face bursting into anger, "Metal's gone AWOL again! I don't believe this!"

Tails chuckled under his breathe. Looking up from his work he managed a smile; do to Eggman helping work he had gotten some sleep. Not much however, there was work to be done. "You say that as if he's never done it before."

Eggman only scowled at this. Blaze suddenly opened her eyes from her meditation. "Something's happening. Do you still have something to view the camera's on Triste and Asher?"

"Hmm? I uh-"

"Don't worry Eggman, got it on my monitor." Tails turned to said monitor. Pressing a button brought up a series of streets, obviously from the view of a street camera. "Give the system a second to...find them."

Triste, Asher and Shadow were walking down the street like normal people. "Are you sure something's wrong, Blaze?" Silver looked at his friend. She just nodded. Suddenly Triste stopped walking, completely frozen.

"What? Do we have sound?" Knuckles inquired. Tails nodded pressing a few keys on his keyboard.

Shadow looked towards Triste. "What are you doing? We've been lost in this city all night, we're almost to the train station!"

"Yeah, Tris? Wait- Tr- Tris? Tris!?" Asher's eyes widened as he saw Triste. His jaw was clenched and all the color was draining from his face. The light blue hedgehog ran to the darker one, but before than Triste's knees gave out.

"Tris?" Asher asked as he cradled his other part. "Dude!? Shadow! We need to get to the Mystic Ruins!"

"Apparently." Shadow grabbed the other two hedgehogs. The light of a sudden chaos control faded into the room. All who were previously watching the screen suddenly jumped at the arrival of the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Help us." Shadow growled. As they rushed to help Triste, the victim himself was witnessing something. Something he didn't quite understand.

 **Triste braced the cold air of Icecap zone. It was a odd place considering the temperature difference of it and the rest of the island. He readjusted his brown vest, the inside wool his only source of warmth. Well, unless you counted the rings he had, those things were good heat sources.**

 **He grabbed the icicle hanging, quickly turning to jump backwards to the next one. He repeated this until he got to the other side of the gap. Hesitate for just a moment, he then kicked the wall, and watched as previously frozen snow fell. He quickly ascended the now revealed rock wall. The knee high boots he wore were perfect for climbing. However they were also a constant reminder of what he had lost.**

 **As he finally got to the top of the cliff he pulled himself up, standing on the slick ice. He let out a ragged breath, putting his hands on his knees.**

" **You're finally here. I thought you would have been here faster." Triste looked up. There was Asher.**

 **He looked different, maybe it was the scar running over his lip, or maybe how he looked a little sad. Perhaps it was the shiny blackish purple jacket that went to his knees. The familiar red and white shoes were covered in duct tape, and possibly electric tape as well.**

" **We both know that's not possible." Triste smiled up at him. "How are you Asher?"**

" **Heh, no one's called me that in a long time." He replied grasping Triste in a hug.**

" **Yes...Ashes...just doesn't have the same ring to it."**

" **It's more true."**

" **It wasn't your fault Asher. When you broke our bond, you went insane! That's not your fault, you were already falling into-"**

" **Into what? The Crazy Pit?" Asher laughed lightly.**

" **So what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in two years!"**

" **Yes, two years I've had my sanity back...well," Asher paused, appearing deep in thought, "Going from place to place, trying to keep my shoes in tact. I suppose, wandering. That's really it."**

 **Triste smiled sadly. "Asher, you can still come home. Tails would love to have you."**

" **Triste, how is he? How did he adjust to you...not being Sonic?"**

" **He misses Sonic, that's evident. I'm not Sonic, but we're still brothers."**

" **Ah, Tris...this is all my fault. So much pain I caused just because I broke our bond. You don't even have speed anymore! How's your chaos powers, anyway."**

" **Still able to to do basic chaos moves without emeralds. Your speed?" In response, Asher ran at a speed it appeared there were two of him.**

" **The speed of light." Asher said, stopping his double act, "Not at a worthy price however."**

" **Do you remember that day? Ash?"**

" **Yes."**

 **The memory flashed in his mind.**

" **W-What are you doing!? Y-You c-can't!" Triste called up to Asher, who had a chaos emerald in hand. Their bond of energy stretched out from them; the chaos emerald making it visible. A brilliant green. It was growing weak, it didn't help that Asher was powering a chaos spear.**

" **The right thing. You** **idiot! Yes. Yes-" Asher shot the chaos spear, Triste however ran in front of it. The spear hit his legs, he fell to the ground. Asher looked at him in disbelief.**

" **I won't-" Triste stopped talking as the pain in his legs set in, letting out a cry, "Let you do this. You have to listen to me. A-Ah, A-Asher. D-Don't d-do it for me, d-do it for T-Tails!"**

 **Asher looked at him, his heart breaking. He had realized it too late, the bond between them growing weaker by the second. "You know what this means. Tris!? I'm can't- My head! It hurts. I can't- Agrhh! Control!"**

 **The lighter hedgehog fell to the ground, clutching his head, "I'm sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have taken your chaos powers…"**

" **It's fine." Triste responded, bracing the bleeding pain in his legs, it'd be a miracle to walk again, "I don't have much use for speed anymore."**

" **I'd never thought any one of us would say that. Here. Let's trade once more, before it breaks."**

 **They both closed their eyes; the colors of their bond glowing a brighter green for a moment as the transfer was made.**

" **Do you remember, Tris...when we could share both our powers? T'wasn't that long ago." Asher said clutching his head as their bond cracked slowly.**

" **Yeah, we were closer back then." Triste patted his other pa- no, his brother's back. They would never be able to be Sonic again. Never be able to go back.**

 **As their bond snapped both screamed in pain. Triste quickly stopped; however Asher screamed even louder. The dark chaos energy from earlier was being absorbed by Asher as the hole the bond formed closed. When he stopped screaming he smiled wickedly, the goodness inside gone.**

 **Asher frowned at the memory. "Are you ready to right this?"**

" **Yes...it'll create a new timeline, but hopefully a better one than this."**

" **A better one where we're Sonic."**

" **Yes. Which one of our younger selves should we send it to?"**

" **You. If anything the past Asher will already be showing signs of...well, you know."**

" **Right. Ready? What should we send?"**

" **I know what to send."**

As Triste opened his eyes from the vision he was sent he saw baby blue eyes. "Tails? Oh my gosh, Ta-" The hedgehog tried to sit up quickly. However Tails pushed him back.

"Sit back. You gave us quite a scare."

Triste closed his eyes, opening them again quickly. Unbeknownst to him his face was a sickly white color. "Asher, where's Asher?"

"He's with Shadow in the other room." Tails raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Did you know one us is going insane from our constant unsteady Chaos Bond?"

"Uh…"

 **So...uh, yeah, maybe I'm revealing some stuff too quickly. Maybe I update too quickly as well? I dunno.**

 **Reaver17: This review is without a doubt one of the best I've gotten in awhile! And you compliment me too much, it's not really anything, I actually expanded a oneshot previously called Speechless. It's not really a story, 'story' like this one. Less, story-oriented to put it at least. One of the things I've learned from this website is to not have a plan. For example one of my stories here I planned out the story, but a reviewer requested/guessed something and I liked the idea. Do to that I lost the original story plan but then twisted it into something else. So thank you, for liking this as not only a reader, but a writer as well. (I don't know what to really say, when I first read your review I was flustered)**

 **Nova2711: Funny I was thinking of Undertale when writing that. Technically it's not a direct reference.**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Not really sure what you laughing out loud zzzzing about. Hmmm...**

 **Alright that wraps up this chapter. Also, side note, remember Future! Triste and Asher, they might be important in ACT 2.**


	9. My Dear,

"Do you think he's alright? I've never seen anything like that. Well, maybe, but, I dunno...what if he's-"

"Asher, he's going to be fine."

"Do you really know that though Shadz?" Asher asked, hands wrapped around himself. They had gone into the living room to mainly try and keep Asher from worrying. Asher gaze was steadfast on the door to where his other part was. "What...if it's my fault?" he asked innocently, his eyes wide in fright.

"For pete's sa- It's not your fault." Shadow tried to keep from face palming. Asher was acting like a child! Though, he supposed he couldn't put him at fault for that.

"Actually it's more than likely it is." Shadow turned on his heel.

"What proof is there, Doctor, that it is his fault?" The ebony hedgehog asked Eggman, who was sending a glare Asher's way.

"Don't you know, I would have thought you would have suspected already, Shadow." Silver and Blaze came through the door as well.

"Uh, I d-don't think this is quite the best time?" Silver pitched in.

"The best time for what?" Shadow growled, taking a step forward.

"The very fact that Asher's going insane." Eggman responded a small smile on his face. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"What proof is there?" He responded, folding arms over chest. They all turned when Asher made a small noise of despair. He looked like he was collapsing in shock, slowly sliding down to the floor, leaning against the couch. He was shaking, his hand tightly holding his arms. He was holding so tight, he could've drawn blood. Shadow sent a glare towards the others. Blaze steadfast as always didn't even blink. Eggman scowled. Silver... Silver looked uncomfortable.

"Asher. It's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you." Shadow crouched down, slowly coming towards the hedgehog.

"Y-You're wr-wrong. S-Something's gonna 'urt me. S'my own head."

"No it's not." Asher looked up in him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Y-You don't understand, S-Shadz. E-Every bad memory, every b-bad t-thought, ever screeching sound of agony. S'all i-in my head! A-All at onc-once."

Shadow slowly sat down beside him. "Then why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I-I, didn't realize, th-that sometimes I w-was acting nastier. Tr-Triste would send a stern glance or somethin'...but, I… I'm going insane!?" he asked his voice rising. "I just thought I was remembering bad times, an' thoughts...but I'm going insane!? Tha's a pretty awful side effect!" His voice cracked at the last part.

* * *

Triste sat up, leaning on his elbows. "You do know something Tails." His dark emerald eyes stared at his brother questionally. He found his gaze wandering to Knuckles and Rouge who were watching him.

"What're you looking at?" Triste's eyebrow twitched.

"Maybe it's the fact you're paler than porcelain." Rouge replied; hand on hip.

"Like that really matters." The hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Sonic…" Triste's head whipped back towards Tails, "Er, Tr-Triste, I mean," A feeling of sadness filled him, "We were theorizing different reasons it _might_ happen. Not for sure. Wait, how did you know about it in the first place?"

"A vision. From the future?" Tails' mouth formed a small, 'oh', his eyebrows furrowing. Triste sighed, then suddenly his eyes flickered around the room.

"Wher-" Triste got up quickly, "Tails, get your ray gun ready."

"What!?" Tails' eyes widened.

"Look, I need you to do that. Just in case." Triste hurried towards the living room. Tails looked confused. However he still gestured for Knuckles and Rouge to help him. He gave out directions, but couldn't help sparing a glance to the door every other second.

* * *

Asher's head felt as if it was going to explode. He needed to get out of here. Just in case it did explode. Or worse. He tried standing up, the ebony hedgehog next to him however pushed him back down. He needed to get out of here. He could hurt someone. The voices in his head were getting louder. Some of them were friends voices others...were his own voice, whole. He wanted to strangle someone. He needed to get out of here, before he actually did. He couldn't hurt someone. He jus-

 _ **Who says you can't?**_

"G-G-Get out of s'my head, S-Sonic." He felt Shadow's gaze focus on him worriedly. "S'Nothing, Sh-Shadz, j-just a li-little self doubt." Asher remember when Sonic had thought these rotten thoughts. However the hedgehog then had always replied with something cheerful to try and pull himself out of it.

 _ **I mean, why can't I be the villain!?**_ _**Even Shadow had a chance to be the villain, before we saved him.**_

"D-Don't bring him into this." Asher growled.

"Who are you talking to?" He heard Shadow's soft voice say to him.

"S'Voices s'in my head."

 _ **You should kill Shadow. He's caused so much trouble. Maybe then someone will save me.**_

"S'no." Asher responded, but he felt his hands trying to wrap around the ebony hedgehog's neck, "Said, no!"

His hand flew towards Shadow. He quickly dodged of course. "What are you doing!?" He angrily managed as Asher tried to kill him.

"S'I don't know." he lunged at Shadow again, "I said NO!" Asher stopped himself wrapping his arms himself. "S'I didn't mean too." Shadow stared wide eyed at him.

"You're supposed to be a part of Sonic." Shadow growled. Asher looked at him sadly.

"I am a part of Sonic." Asher responded.

"Then prove it." Asher turned his head, towards his counterpart. Triste.

"I tried." He responded weakly. He didn't dare release his arms from around him.

"Shadow can I borrow your chaos emerald." Triste's question was more of a statement. Shadow begrudgingly handed over the gem. Triste closed his eyes, suddenly a bond of green and white appearing between them both.

He opened his eyes a small almost smirk on his face. "Not as cracked. From the vision I'd say that perhaps in the original timeline we broke after being separated for...maybe a month?" He mumbled this all, but with how quiet it was you could hear it all.

"I need to get out of here. Sonic's needs to die." Asher stated, already heading towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Silver squeaked. Triste handed the emerald back to Shadow. Asher was already out the door. Shadow made to follow him, but the other blue hedgehog stopped him.

"Let him go Shadow. Thanks to a few tips from the future, I know where he's going. That, and he's going the long way there."

"Wait, wha? Where's he going?" Silver asked, in complete confusion.

"Why my dear Watson, isn't it obvious," Triste responded, walking over to the window to watch Asher walking away, "He's going to the original Egg Carrier Crash Site," Triste sent a long side glance at the others, "Where everything breaks...or heals."

 **Umm...don't have much to say. Whoo.**

 **anna . Itz : Actually the Triste and Asher are about 6 years in the future. 4 years Asher was kinda a villain, and 2 years since Asher gained sanity back. So yeah. Everything else you got right...I think. It is kinda confusing, yeah.**

 **Reaver17: Sometimes some writers review more. Just because you have only one posted story doesn't mean anything. The number of stories one writes, or publishes never makes a difference if they're a writer or not. (Also...honestly, even though I may not think of myself as a great writer, I've done the same thing as you, compliment someone only for them to tell me they don't deserve it.)**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: I can't really tell what your emotion is in that review.**

 **Ayumi : Well, he did do several things, 1. Admit that he felt like something was wrong. 2. Half Submit to the voices in his head, and try and kill Shadow, 3. Run Away. So yeah, he did somestuff.**

 **Ummmm... Quantum27 calmly walks out the door?**


	10. Are We Ready?

"How do you know he's going there?" Triste turned towards Shadow. They were watching them put the ray on the Tornado ll, do to the fact the original was still on Eggman's latest flying base.

"A vision from the future. Would you believe that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He had recognized the place in the vision when they broke apart. He could only hope that he was going to the same place; but he wouldn't tell the others that.

"Honestly, unfortunately," Shadow closed his eyes in annoyance, "Yes." Triste managed a smile. Of all the emotions, Shadow was annoyed. The way his face looked...it was wonderful. It was one of those things that Triste, when he was part of Sonic always liked. How Shadow would get that annoyed aura about him, but if you were also funny about it, you would also get something...happy about it.

"I really don't think there's time to ponder about it, but...technically it's from another timeline. If we do this right. Well, technically because of the message it's still another timeline but-"

"I get the point Triste." Shadow interrupted the blue hedgehog.

"Right." Triste looked back towards the plane. They were almost ready. Hopefully Asher had took the long way. He had to of took the long way. The only way was to use the boat in Station Square. Well, even if he didn't use the long way, he was going to get there before them. It was funny how you could get worried about stuff like this. There was no reason to.

Triste's worries manifested into the feeling of riding an elevator in his stomach. That was the only way to explain it. It wasn't butterflies, but an elevator ride.

* * *

Asher sent a glare towards the little boat. The stupid thing was the only way to go here. As he looked around the first Egg Carrier, he realized the ride was not worth it. He didn't know why he wanted to go here. Maybe it was because it was in the middle of the ocean, where he couldn't hurt anyone. He really was worried. He didn't. He couldn't.

 _ **But I can. I can hurt anyone I want.**_

Asher clutched his head. _I'm not think this. I'm not thinking this._ Suddenly he realized something. _The voice didn't say 'We' this time. It said 'I'... I said 'I'._

"Dear Chaos." He managed to utter, which was surprising because he was shaking so badly. He closed his eyes, wanting to end it all. Wait. He could end it all. He walked over to the edge of the carrier, looking down into the deep blue. _I can end it._

 _ **But I won't.**_ He let out a cry of anger. The thoughts of anger and sadness with actions of wrong, were slowly becoming hard to distinguish from the right. Inside he felt like he was dying. Maybe he was; it'd be better than what was really happening. Losing yourself in separate pieces was one thing, losing one of the pieces was even worse.

"Sonic may have thought things like this throughout his life. However I _will...not_. _**Say that I can't just ignore them."**_ He let out a deep chuckle. "Stop that."

* * *

They had agreed it'd be best for Shadow, Silver, and Triste to go first using chaos control. Blaze would stay with the Tails just to make sure everything alright. Eggman, using one of his Egg vehicles would go to the crash site.

"Any surprises that'll we'll find there?" The ebony hedgehog asked, suspicion clear in his eyes.

"No, perhaps some maid bots. They shouldn't be of any use, they're only good for cleaning. Believe me, once I programmed them to converge the crash into a submarine, but they failed."

Tails smirked at this. "Maid bots? Turning the crash site into a submarine?"

"They didn't do the job right." Eggman then scowled as he heard Tails' reply of 'I'd bet.'

"Are we ready?" Blaze asked her eyes half lidded. As everyone said a variant of 'yes', Triste remained quiet.

"Triste?" Silver questioned noticing his silence. Said hedgehog brushed it off.

"I'm fine, let's just go."

* * *

Asher sat on the green glass, underneath it the machine somehow still moving of some sorts. He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he did. It was confusing, sad and all together hurting him.

"Asher?" His ears flicked as he heard his name.

"Tris? Wh-What are you doing here? _I, I might, hurt or_ _ **even kill you.**_ " Asher shivered as he heard his own threatening tone. He would have been even more scared if he hadn't done it on purpose. As he saw Triste come up the ramp, he clenched his teeth.

"S'alright, if you cooperate everything will just fine." Triste said as soft as he could. It brought memories of Sonic to his mind. He **hated it.**

"Hm." Asher's body language changed, from someone who was scared, to someone who thought they were in control, "What if I don't want to co-op-er-ate?" Triste's eyes narrowed as he heard him saying every syllable.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" The darker blue hedgehog asked. The lighter simply smiled in response.

"Alright." he paused a second, "Idiot." Asher's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly a light blue aura surrounded him.

"Silver!?" His creepy tone vanished as he was lifted into the air. Then was hit against the glass. And then Again. And Again. And Again. Silver's front quills flared as he hit the hedgehog against the glass. Triste's ears went against the back of his head as he heard the glass crack. Asher looked up, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh," Silver saw the look in his eyes, "I, I c-can't. S-Sonic, I'm sorry." He hit Asher against the floor once more as memories from another timeline passed through his head. The first timeline he had meet Sonic. He closed his eyes in guilt. Asher saw a moment of weakness. He broke free of Silver's psychokinesis. Rushing towards the grey hedgehog, he clenched his hand in a fist.

As he rushed towards him he managed a growl of, "It's no use!"

Before he punched Silver in the face, Shadow got to him first, sending a chaos spear. Soon Asher and Shadow were in tight combat. The ebony hedgehog shooting chaos spears, and the blue one dodging managing to get a punch in or two.

"You okay? Uh, Silver?" Triste asked looking over the grey hedgehog.

"I'm s-sorry, S-Sonic. I s-shouldn't, n-no, I w-won't hurt you." Triste stared wide eyed as Silver grasped him in a hug; even crying into his shoulder.

"I'm not." Triste whispered, "I'm not. I'm…" Triste looked towards Asher. In his eyes were frustration, he wanted to be free. Suddenly Triste knew what he had to do. "But I am." He said, a new light in his eyes. Pushing Silver off, he rushed towards Asher.

"Shadow, have my back 'kay?" It was more of a command then anything, shooting one final spear as Asher, Shadow moved away.

Asher was on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. He laughed when he saw Triste walking towards him. Asher launched himself off the ground towards Triste. Triste quickly dodged, Asher preparing to run at him again.

"Maurice, you don't have to do this." Asher stopped, staggering. His eyes wide, his heart beating fast, he growled.

"My name isn't... is not that."

"Maurice, you don't have to be someone you're not." Asher clenched his fists. He turned to leave, only to be greeted by Shadow.

"Oh, Mirror, you make my head spin." Asher let a wicked smile grace his face before dashing off to the side. He stopped when a wall of flame appeared before him. He clenched his teeth as he saw Blaze with a small smirk on her face. As his eyes wandered to Eggman and Tails,(who had the ray gun) he let out a cry of alarm.

"No!" He dashed back towards Triste. He stopped when he saw there was only dead ends.

"You don't have to hide, Maurice." Triste had his arms wide open.

"I don't want to be you. I can't be someone I'm not." he said, in his voice a tone of giving up.

The darker blue hedgehog gestured for the others to wait, for they had been sending him looks of confusion. "Dear Chaos, don't you know what you're saying?" Asher's face looked offended. "Of all the things you are, you're not a villain, Maurice."

"I don't want to be Sonic, I just want to be me!"

"A name doesn't make a difference."

"I don't want to be a hero."

"You don't want to be a villain either."

"I just want everyone to leave me be."

"But you can't stand the silence."

"Everyone judges me!"

"Not everyone. It's mainly just you."

"I just want it all to end."

"I know."

"You don't know anything."

"Maybe that's true."

"I want to be my own person."

"You are your own person. Whether it be Maurice or Sonic."

"I don't...what do I- All the bad thoughts?"

"Everyone has their own darkness inside."

"I-" Asher's voice cracked, as he rushed to Triste for a hug. The two closed their eyes, ready for whatever came their way. His way. His World.

Tails turned a crank on the ray gun. As a light slowly came from the front of the gun, he felt a bit guilty. As a ray beam emerged from the front of the gun, the two parts of Sonic were engulfed in light.

ACT 1 CLEARED

 **Well, yeah. Act 2 will begin eventually. If you wanna see something happen leave it in the reviews. I might just use it.**

 **Reaver17: Oh, wow, slow clapping, that's great, I'm glad you think I'm good at the dramatic part. I tried to make it seem like an actual person, you know the times when you want to strangle someone in anger, but you'd never actually do that. It was supposed to be like that. Aghhh, spelling. Don't have a beta. Often write super early in the morning. Horrible at proofreading my own stuff. You get the idea. And last but not least I actually read all the original Sherlock Holmes stories.**

 **Uh, yeah. So if you want anything, leave in the review and what I mean is, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And thanks for supporting Act 1.**


	11. Poorly Edited Fun Facts

Chapter 1 Facts:

The first chapter of Side Effects was not only originally a one shot, but the first line, They Told Me There Would Be No Side Effects, was from a writing prompt.

The conversation at the beginning was very similar to my story The Faker, in which one of the chapters Sonic is having a conversation with himself. He was also drugged.

This is the first story I actually had a lot of Eggman actually present, and talking and stuff.

The line 'More Like 50', made me feel really clever. Cause Shadz was saying it. Whoo!

The whole pronouncing GUN is actually how I read it. If it's spelled without the '.'s, I read it like the word, but with it I read all the letters.

Chapter 2 Facts:

'Good Morning Green Hill Zone' is a headcanon of mine, that Sonic says that to himself every morning and every evening he says goodnight.

During the dream sequence, Sonic actually knew it was a dream the whole time, which is evident in 'Shut up. You always did ruin a perfectly good dream'

When Sonic asks Dream!Shadow if he wants to talk about the time he accidentally flirted with Fang The Sniper, it's actually a headcanon of mine, and quickly becoming a running joke in my stories.

When Asher always says it feels like a hangover, it's because Sonic accidently got drunk once with Mighty, and he had one. So yeah, that's how he experienced it.

Triste was actually crying when they split, because one of Sonic's fears is going blind.

Asher's name means 'happy'

I used google translate to translate sad into french, and got Triste. So his name literally means sad. Whoo.

Not much for Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Not a fact, but Sonic is either extremely clever with names Triste, Asher etc. And then you get Frank.

The part where Asher narrows his eyes when Shadow asks him not to touch him, he's actually experiencing deja vu. (If I remember correctly when I was writing it, that's what I intended)

Chapter 5

The part when they're identifying when people call them Sonic, shows how Asher is barely not giving in to purposely succumbing to insanity, and Triste really wants to be Sonic again. I don't know how this is a fact.

If anyone is wondering why Station Square is so huge, is that it's a headcanon of mine, that it's part of Westopolis, (Did I state that in this story?), and that's why they're having such trouble, is because they're going on the edges of Station Square.

Chapter 6 I don't have anything. Nothing much for 7 either.

Chapter 8

I had actually forgotten about Rouge and Knuckles, so I put them in there. Oops.

I said this in a response to a review, but here it is again. The Triste and Asher are about 6 years in the future.4 years Asher was a bit of a villain, and 2 years since Asher go his sanity back.

Chapter 9

Most of Sonic's dark thoughts of killing Shadow come from the other timelines or endings of The Shadow the Hedgehog Game. In my personal canon Sonic can remember the other timelines, but Shadow can't...it's a long story involving timestones I haven't written yet…

I've actually read all of the original Sherlock Holmes stories. So...yeah, in them Sherlock doesn't say It's Elementary, or whatever, but he frequently says My dear Watson.

Chapter 10

The part when Asher says, "'Oh Mirror, you make my head spin." is a direct reference to the fact Shadow's original name was going to mean Mirror or reflection of.

In the last part Asher is acting like a naive young Sonic, or early Classic Sonic, quickly growing restless of the way people treat him like something he's not, and Triste is acting like an older, Modern Sonic who has learned to ignore how people treat him. Anyway, that's how it's supposed to work. I think.

And That's it for poorly edited fun facts today.


	12. ACT 2: Waking Up

"Are...are shock blankets supposed to be pink?" Were the first words out of his mouth. He was vaguely aware of two people lifting him off the ground. He pulled the light pink blanket tightly around him. Shadow. Shadow and...Silver were lifting him up. Why? Couldn't they let him just rest? He was so tired. So, very, extremely, tired.

"Come on Faker, let's get you home." Sonic's ears picked up Shadow's soft whisper.

"Home? Are we going to Green Hill Zone? Heh…" A soft smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes for a moment. Silver and Shadow sent each other an odd look; unseen from Sonic.

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog blinked his eyes open. Another person rushed up to him. "You're okay. You're okay."

Sonic's eyes tried to find a steady point to focus on the person. "Tails?" he breathed out the name with a sort of peacefulness.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Mystic Ruins." Tails said it with a sort of gentle forcefulness. He wanted to make sure that Sonic knew where he was going. Not that Sonic had a chance to, as he was quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The blue hedgehog found himself in Station Square. He glanced around wildly. He was panicked. Dashing as fast as possible, he went into one of the alley ways. Sending a glance towards the streets he let out a growl.

"I'm not supposed to be here." he whispered to himself. "Still...Station Square?" He was trying to calm himself; his chest still heaving from the excitement or...the fear? He closed his eyes for a single moment, and when he opened them again there was a sense of fearlessness in his eyes. However he faltered for a moment.

"They're going to kill me for this." he paused for a moment, "And, how, am I supposed to explain this." He gestured towards the city streets for his own sake.

* * *

The next time Sonic found himself opening his eyes he was on the couch. At home. In the living room. As himself. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his body ached. "Tails? Tails? Anybody here?" he called out, his voice was oddly raspy.

A sudden thought pierced through his brain fog. _How long have I been asleep? How long have I been me?_ After all there were certain signs of him being asleep for a long while.

Sonic slowly started bending his arms, frowning as each of them cracked. Then he wiped the sleep from his eyes. If anything, he surely felt rested. That was good, right?

Though he had a few questions, he decided he would try and ignore them for now. He just woke up from a probably long sleep, and his mind was not quite fully awake to comprehend his own thoughts. Probably.

He shifted his position on the couch, suddenly aware that he was under a blanket. How had he not noticed that? "I should've noticed that." he said to himself.

"Noticed what?" Sonic let a smile grace his face.

"Tails! Good...Mor-ning?" his voice cracked.

Tails smirked, whether it be his voice, or something else, "It's afternoon actually; How are you feeling?"

"Right. Right. I'm alright, I suppose. Tails...how long have I been asleep?"

"Uh, well,"

" _Tails._ "

"A few days. Ever since you've been in a sorta coma since you've been back together."

"Oh. Right. I'm hungry then."

"I can cook you somethin-"

"Ramen Noodles."

"Sonic, that's not really very healthy."

"Tails, please."

"Right. Here." Tails strode over to the TV, turning it on, then he turned it on, as well as the video game console, and threw a controller at him. Surprisingly he caught it.

"Bro, just please relax."

"Alright. And Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Shadow took a sip of the water in his coffee mug. He really didn't drink coffee this late in the day. However today was also a paperwork day. He hated paperwork days. Not that he hated paperwork or anything, it was just... it was paperwork that usually involved low level missions. Didn't the Commander trust him by now. The only high level mission paperwork he got, was on missions he got from his own missions.

A beeping aroused him from his thoughts. Setting down his mug, he picked up his phone. He had gotten a message.

 _M . Prower: He's awake._

A frown crossed his face. Maybe he should just change it to 'Tails'.

 _You: Good. Do you want me to come?_

Knowing that Sonic was actually conscience was a great relief.

 _M . Prower: If you want. You can come help cook Ramen if you want. Or play video games with him._

Shadow paused for a moment.

 _You: I might come after my shift. Has...he talked about being separated yet?_

 _M . Prower: No._

* * *

Sonic was drinking the rest of the liquid in the bowl.

"You do know that's mostly just hot water with some spices in it right?" Tails sent a glance at him.

"Soup is that too."

"No it's- Nevermind." Sonic laughed at his brother exasperation. He then reached over and ruffled the top of his head. Tails chuckled, pushed his hand away.

"You're really okay, Sonic?" he asked, concern evident in his tone. Sonic was silent. Then he opened his mouth, hesitating.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

Tails paused, considering his words. "Well, uh, Triste and Asher-"

Sonic's gaze darkened, "In here." Sonic didn't realize he had spat the words. Tails raised an eyebrow. Something had his brother on edge. Seeing Tails' face, he knew he had done something wrong.

"Was I a bit harsh? Eh, s-sorry, heh, heh."

"No, bro, it's all right. Hey, why don't we play a quick match?" Tails gestured to the video game console. Sonic managed a smile.

"Alright." The blue hedgehog sat his bowl on the coffee table.

* * *

"What do you mean his Chaos Energy just vanished?! He has to be on Mobius somewhere!"

"I don't know."

"What. Do you mean. You don't. Know?"

"I don't."

There was an audible sigh. "Sorry. I let my anger get the best of me."

"It's alright. We'll find him."

"If you say so."

* * *

Shadow looked in the window of the Mystic Ruins. Sonic and Tails were playing video games. He let a small smile grace his face.

"Faker. You don't need me." He turned on his heel. He didn't need anyone.


	13. Baking Ensues

"Even if I'm not supposed to be here...this is still pretty freaky." The mobian said to himself. "I mean, Station Square...was converted to Station Highway years ago, because of…" A look of disgust came upon his face "well it doesn't matter anymore." The mobian glanced around at the edge of the alley way. Again his thoughts pierced the silence.

"I can't let someone see me. But until I figure a way to get home, where will I stay?" he asked putting a hand to his chin. After a couple of minutes he snapped his fingers.

"A chao garden! Yes. Er...well maybe. It'll have to work. Now here's an important question. Am I in a different universe or timeline?" Suddenly a look of horror appeared on his face, "Either way no one will be able to find me for a long while! I was just trying to...I just wanted… I failed again."

He placed his hands over his face. A long sigh escaped him. Wiping his eyes he blinked repeatedly. Trying to put a smile on his face, which made him look like a devilish rogue.

"Still, Station Square… I haven't been here in years." he cracked his knuckles. He was excited, even if he was just going to a chao garden.

* * *

It had been at total of two weeks. Two weeks of recovery. Two weeks of freedom. And. Two weeks without Sonic's favorite grumpy GUN agent. The People who Sonic found important in his life saw him often. Shadow, who somewhere along the line had become an important person had been out of Sonic's life for a whole fortnight.

"I just don't understand it Tails. I just want to thank him for everything he did while you were working on the ray gun. I've already thanked everyone else. Even Eggman." Sonic frowned with arms crossed over his chest. Tails looked up from baking a cake. He was baking it for Miss Vanilla's birthday, for which they were going to throw a surprise party.

Sonic who could barely cook for himself, was helping by handing Tails needed ingredients and tools. "I think Asher spooked him with his insanity peaking out from his happiness." he said after a moment's thought.

"Did I?" Sonic asked. Tails raised both eyebrows. Suddenly the blue hedgehog realised he must of done something wrong.

"Did I say- 'I'?" The crack in his brother's voice made Tails cringe.

"I won't ask if you don't want." Tails turned back to baking. Whenever his brother wanted to talk he would.

An odd look crossed Sonic's face, then a moment of ingenious. "I mean you can ask, I just don't technically have to answer."

"Smart Alec."

"Yeah...well can I tell you something?"

"Of all the things to ask?"

"Right right, sorry buddy, it's just...do you think Shadow finds me relatable? I mean if I find him relatable is there a higher chance for him to do the same to me?"

"Well," Tails stopped for a second to run over statistics in his head, "Technically there is at least 1% chance of yes, to have more or less I'd have to add in other variables."

"50/50. Hmmm." Sonic eyes wandered away from him, as he heavily leaned his back against the side of the counter. The fox felt a frown cross his face.

"Something's really troubling you, what is it bro?" Tails picked up the bowl on the counter and the spoon. He started stirring turning to lean on the counter as well.

Green eyes sent him a glance. Reluctantly the blue hedgehog let out a sigh. "When I first met Shadow I was angry. GUN 'mistook' me for him; which was most likely a scam anyway. I was so angry. Yet there was a part of me that had a spark of happiness, excitement even. See the only rival I had had up to that point that could match my speed was Metal Sonic...and Shadow he was different. Relatable. And Angry and the world. I had experienced that to at one point. See that relatability I had never had with Metal. Well, maybe with Hyper Metal Sonic. Still, and by the time Shadow helped put things right in the end, a part of me wanted to take him under my wing."

"Like with me?" Tails asked cautiously, a part of him slowly understanding.

"Like with you; Or Knuckles. Many people actually. People who I do consider part of my family."

"You feel a brotherly connection with Shadow." Tails put the bowl back on the counter; getting out a pan out of a cupboard.

"Exactly. Something I eventually felt with Knuckles. And with you."

"So basically, you see Shadow as a brother. Just like you see Knuckles as a brother. And of course. I am your brother."

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah I actually filled out paperwork for you." Both mobians laughed at this remark.

After a moment the younger of the two, who was pouring cake batter into the pan "I suppose you and Shadow have gone through similar ordeals."

"I just feel so bad for letting him die."

"He didn't actually die." There was a solid second to let it sink in.

"I know that now, I didn't know that then. I'll always have that feeling." It was a rather brash statement, part of it was blaming himself.

Tails looked thoughtful, "The whole separation thing made you think about a few things didn't it?"

"Yeah. There's been a few things the separation made me think about. I suppose we'll talk it through most of it in due time."

"Hmm... I just have to bake this cake now. I'll let you lick the bowl."

"YAY!"

* * *

"Commander. There's still no word on the hedgehog."

"Well, keep looking agent. If you can't find him in 24 hours, I'll go back to searching on my personal time."

"Sir, that's hardly necessa-"

"No. I can handle him, he's my problem."

"If you insist sir."

The young lackey closed the door to the office. A sigh escaped into the air. This had already been a long two weeks.

 **So uh yeah. Please Review and Stuff. I would love your thoughts on what's going on. (MWAHAHAHA I HAVE PLOT GOING ON)**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Depends which him you're referring to; there's several. I assume you're referring to Shadow. You'll find out...eh, soon?**

 **Reaver17: Beautifully put.**

 **AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW. I dunno why I put that in caps. What.**


	14. Triangle Fruit

"Why are you making me go?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as Rouge literally took his coffee away. Why he spent lunch with Rouge was beyond his knowledge.

"Because just going to work is not a life. Besides Cream likes you." And as if to rub it in, she took a sip of the hot drink.

"It's Vanilla's party. Not Cream's." Rouge gave him 'the look'. To which Shadow replied, "Why aren't you coming?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm busy today. Just go." _Right. 'Busy.'_ Shadow closed his eyes briefly.

* * *

It was not too long after when the ebony hedgehog found him walking down the street of Station Square towards...the station. He was actually about to turn the corner that lead to the Station, when he heard a voice, that made him stop.

"Look, buddy, I honestly don't care about your routined 'protesting', I just need to get to the Mystic Ruins."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we are pro-"

"Who protests everyday? At the same scheduled time? Don't even try to kid me." The voice dissolved into soft chuckling. Shadow knew that voice. Yet he didn't. Silently red eyes peered around the corner.

"Look, I'll pay you if I have to. I just need to use the train." Shadow dashed forward. Somehow or another, he was holding the owner of the voice by his neck.

"Shadow!? Put me- agrh" Shadow had his hand tightly around his neck. "Sha-Pleas-"

"This is impossible. Sonic is whole again."

"Can 'xplain! Please." Slowly Shadow lowered the blue hedgehog look- a- like. When the hedgehog got his bearings on the ground, Shadow pushed him against the steps of the station.

"Go ahead. Explain. I don't have all day." The Sonic look- a-like swallowed. Then he quickly nodded.

"Right. Right. So I'm assuming that...Sonic was separated." Shadow gave him a look that said 'So what?'

"Well...I'm one of his halves from another universe-timeline, I don't know exactly, but, what I do know is that I've been here for two weeks, living off of triangle fruit! Freakin' triangle fruit!"

"Triangle Fruit."

"Triangle Fruit."

The station worker pitched in, "Those chao certainly like those fruits, don't they?"

Both Shadow and 'The Sonic Half' said at the same time, "We didn't ask you!" They both sent a glance at each other. Then something in Shadow's expression changed. Slowly he reached a hand towards the other hedgehog's face. The other hedgehog's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, and his face backed away from the ebony hedgehog's hand. Slowly, Shadow's hand graced over the other hedgehog's lip, over which ran a scar. Shadow then took notice of the hedgehog's purple vest, taking grasp of it, he pulled the other hedgehog close to his face.

One pair of eyes was crisp and crimson, the other a pair of wavering mint green eyes.

Shadow pushed him back. "Asher?" he paused, "You're not lying."

"Thanks." he replied, before turning to the leaving station worker. "Where are you going?" The worker turned and chuckled nervously.

"The Station is open now." Asher shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Everything was fine when they shouted 'surprise' and turned the lights out. Everything was fine when they brought the cake out, and Miss Vanilla cupped hands to her mouth. Everything was fine as the sounds of ripping paper filled the air. Everything was fine.

The party was simple; small, peaceful. The Chaotix, Blaze and a few others were at the party. All together Sonic would count it as a success.

Sonic hadn't noticed Shadow come in. It was easy in the midst of the party to not notice him. Sonic slowly made his way towards the ebony hedgehog. Midway he was interrupted by someone...pink.

"Sonic you and Tails are just so sweet." She smiled her usual smile. Sonic sent her a nervous one.

"A-Amy. Can you not hold my arm so tightly?" Her eyes got wide, and she murmured apologies, as she saw the indents her fingers had made on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine. Ames. Really."

"Oh. Right, well I was thinking we could-"

"Sorry Amy I really need to get some fresh air. You know?"

Amy let out a small sigh as usual when Sonic dodged around her. She smiled once more and nodded. Albeit a tight smile, and a small nod, but a smile and a nod none the less. Sonic nodded back this time the smile gone from his lips but showing in his eyes. He turned walking back towards where he had seen Shadow. He quirked his lips when Shadow was gone from the place he had been.

Eventually he found himself outside in the crisp air of the Mystic Ruins. Shadow was standing outside, arms folded and eyes closed.

Sonic's voice practically chirped, "Enjoying the nice weather?"

Shadow opened his crimson eyes, a questionable look in them. "This is nice weather? The muggy air, the humidity, and the smell?" Sonic frowned, knowing that because he _lived_ in here his view of the place was a bit different.

"It's hardly humid today, and the air is rather clear as well. The smell...well you get used to it?" He chuckled.

Sonic swore he saw a brief smile on his friend's face, only for it to be replaced by a grim frown. A ragged sigh escaped from the ebony mobian.

"What if I told you I had bad news?" The blue mobian shrugged, causing more annoyance to come from the other.

Shadow decided to rephrase his words, "What if I told you there may be more side effects than we thought?"

This caught his attention, "What kind of side effects?"

"How about a handsomely separated you from another timeline and/or universe?" Sonic's neck practically snapped to find the source of it, when he heard that voice. When he found him he wasn't too surprised. There was an almost mirror to him. Complete with a lighter palette and a shiny purple vest.

Sonic's eyes darted from the mirror to Shadow several times. Then a slight wry grin. "Oh boy."

 **Anyway. School has started if you didn't know so...not as many updates so. Yeah. Heh.**

 **Reaver27: You're too kind! Rock on is a fun phrase!**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: The 'YAY' moment was also something I would do.**

 **Anyway please review. Stuff. Yah. I'm outta here.**


	15. Tea?

Tails had made several observations since Sonic had literally came back together.

-Despite acting normal, he was seemingly more fidgety.

-He didn't like people besides Tails touching him.

There were a few minor differences but other than these he acted normally. Tails's hope of him making a full recovery was well under way.

The young fox barely noticed Sonic walk past him out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn't really confirm it was him until Amy grabbed onto him. Tails' ears twitched at the nervousness in his brother's voice. He was quickly drawn away from eavesdropping by a slight gasp from Cream.

"Real pearls? Miss Amy got you real pearls?"

"Yes. I don't think I can ever thank the poor girl enough." A small smile appeared on Cream's face as she tenderly touched Vanilla's new pearl bracelet. A simple gift by Amy, who had said she 'knew people'. In reality however Tails suspected Amy had done a lot more than just knowing a few select people to get a bracelet to one of her dearest friends.

Tails looked back over to where Sonic had been standing, but the hedgehog was gone from the room.

"Is that all the gifts?" Charmy asked, his high voice muffled as he looked under ripped wrapping paper.

"I think." Tails replied, going over a metal checklist of all the presents he had counted. His thoughts were interrupted by the young bee exclaiming he had found one. It wasn't a present however, but an envelope. Charmy handed it to Vanilla who took it in her hands. The outside of the envelope had her name written in big fancy curling calligraphy. Her hand graced over one of the letters, a hint of familiarity hinting in her eyes. She took a scissors (that had been taken out to help with opening some of the gifts after unwrapping), and slid it across the top. Miss Vanilla took out the paper inside. Tails judged by the color of the paper and the calligraphy on the envelope, that it was parchment paper.

Vanilla's eyes darted quickly over the words on the paper, before looking in the envelope again. Suddenly she sat back in her chair, letting soft chuckles escape into the air.

"What is it?" Cream asked, a perplexed look on her face, (and an accompanied 'Chao?' from Cheese.)

"What is it? It's a bit of birthday money."

Vector's eyes practically lit up like they were Christmas Lights. "How much money?"

"Well according to this," Vanilla pointed to the envelope and it's contents in her other hand, "A deposit of 10,000 rings is now in my bank account." Tail's ears picked up a murmur of 'I shouldn't be surprised' that Vanilla had said to herself.

"Well that is quite a lot. Maybe I can help you decide what to spend it on?" The leader of the Chaotix asked. Espio rolled his eyes.

Tails was just going to say something to bring the conversation to another topic when Sonic came back in. He quickly was by Tails' side, and whispered something in his ear.

"Code: Matching Set of Teacups; but only one of them managed to make the shipment." The young foxes' eyebrows furrowed. Once upon a time when he was young he had suggested code words or phrases. That was a big mistake. Sonic had developed a bad habit of coming up with phrases on the fly.

Before he could say anything else, Sonic was already gone. Knowing it would probably alarm their guests to a small degree, Tails didn't make a move. He'd follow Sonic once he had a good excuse.

"But the real question is would would have that money to give to use, and have that fancy handwriting?" Amy's voice brought the golden mobian back into the conversation. Tails also had half a nerve to want to correct it to 'calligraphy'.

"Honestly I don't know." Vanilla's lips quirked as a new thought entered her head, "But, to tell a small secret, I've been getting sums of money on my birthday and Cream's ever since...well ever since my husband died. The notes don't say what I should do with the money, but there has been some suggestions in some of them to use it for Cream's college...Maybe we just shouldn't question it, and let it be."

There was a small silence, before the young fox snapped his fingers as an idea entered his head. "Hey why don't we watch a movie?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah it is, why don't you guys pick out some movies we could watch, and I'll go tell Sonic what we're doing." A Smooth escape.

He found Sonic outside, with a glass with a dark liquid in it, (Tails assumed that it was tea because of the lemon; and on that note, Sonic was being really random today.) and he was looking extremely 'chill'. Or trying to, he came off more awkward than anything.

"Sonic? Tea?"

"To go with the code, see?" He said taken a small sip, then proceeding to spit it out. "Oh Chaos. You got me unsweetened?" Sonic shouted to seemingly no one

Silence. For a split second there was silence.

"No don't reply. No. I see that look in your eyes. You don't want to reply."

"Well, I'm _so sorry_ if Monsieur Tu es trop lent. Didn't specify Sweet Tea!"

Tails' brows furrowed. "Do I hear Shadow, bickering with...with someone I swear we know?"

"Sorta. Hard to explain?"

"Hard to- but not impossible."

"I-? Well, um. I-"

"Get away from me!" A streaking blue blur dashed behind Sonic. "Sonic save me! Shadow decided to have target practic-EEE! He's coming over here."

Shadow came out of the nowhere, "Why you little-" Tails stood between Sonic and Shadow, hands outstretched.

"What is going on here?" he asked. There was silence for a moment before a timid head appeared over his brother's shoulder. Tails' eyes slowly went from a curious squint, to blinking to widening in an almost comic way. "Uh...You're- But he's- and we- we-we-, I? Uhhh...Sonic what are you going to do we still have guests inside." Tails directing the least of his worries to his brother, while keeping his eyes on Asher.

"We do?" A moment of silence, "We do. I know. Yes. Definitely hadn't forgotten them. Well here's the plan, we go in and explain that my second cousin who had been living on Christmas Island has come for a visit."

"It's just that easy?" Asher asked, before his eyes darted to the side, "That'd be lying."

"Yeah but honestly, I know a certain Zone Cop that would prefer if we didn't cause trouble."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I strangle him now?" Crimson eyes locking on target.

Tails let out a sigh. He had made several observations.

\- Everything was in a state of chaos.

-Or at least his brain was.

 **Hey ya! Let's just get to the reviews eh?**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Cool Beans.**

 **Reaver17: Nice pun!**

 **Please review and stuff. Yeah. BYe! I guess.**


	16. It's In The Shoes

It was really odd that the only person to react to Sonic introducing him as a cousin was Blaze. Her eyes narrowed and Asher swore he saw her ears twitch, her steady gaze locked on both Sonic and himself. He really hadn't been listening when Sonic introduced him anyway, a vague sense about something or other…like being a traveler, and such. He was just so...mystified. He hadn't felt so, what was it called… being waved off like he was nonchalant.

 _Chaos. This plan might actually work until I get home…_

"Ash. Asher.-" What? Oh, someone was talking to him, "Come on, let's get you some new shoes." Asher looked at the young fox with his mouth slightly agape.

"New shoes? Oh. Yeah sure." He looked down to his current pair of shoes. They were the old design… simply falling apart and barely holding together with various bits of tape. Electric tape, and about a dozen different colors and designs of duct tape. Yeah, he could do with a new pair, or at least a new layer of tape.

* * *

His new pair of shoes looked kinda like his old pair. Instead of the red parts being red however, they were a purple line pattern forming squares, with the white still showing. They matched the outrageousness of his purple vest. They were perfect.

He stood around aimlessly in the kitchen, overhearing a movie blasting in the living room. His mind tried to connect the sound to an image...or at least a name, yet he got nothing. He opened the fridge, looking around not really sure what he was doing. He wasn't particularly thirsty or hungry. He'd wait till later. Closing the fridge door he turned around promptly. And there… _she_ was standing in the doorway.

He felt the taste of iron in his mouth.

She didn't look any different. Pink quills turned gently in a curve at the end. Sparkling green eyes that radiated happiness. Asher honestly never thought he'd see that again.

She must've noticed him staring, mouth slightly agape as she moved to get something from a cabinet. "It's Ash? Right?"

"What? Oh. Um. Yeah, Ash. Asher. Whatever. You can call me Ash if you like. I-I mean- Only if you're more comfortable with that-o-or, you know. Um. Yeah." She looked at him strangely. _Oh great. Nice job, you haven't seen her like this in years and you mess it up! Nice goi-_ His train of thought was interrupted by a soft giggle?

"Hi Ash. I'm Amy." She held her hand out, and he took it and shook it. Like this was all perfectly normal. _Huh._ "I'm just getting some popcorn. We're watching the Chao in Space movies, are you gonna join us?"

 _Chao in Space? Chao in Space...Hm...Wait! Chao in Space! I know those movies!_

"Well, I'm kinda tired from travelling all the way here. I might have to skip out on it…"

"Oh of course. Sonic said you travel a lot, and that's the reason you guys don't visit more often." An awkward silence followed after she said that. It began to be more apparent when the popcorn started popping.

"I uh… so are you and Sonic good friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Oh that's good, he's lucky to have you as a friend." The popcorn stopped, indicating it was done. Amy took it out of the microwave, pouring it out into a bowl. She was going into the living room. Before she went he caught her by the shoulder.

"Hey Amy,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change okay?"

She laughed a little, mostly confused then muttered a soft reply. Then she walked out. Asher blinked his eyes rapidly, and took a deep inhale. He turned about to go back into the workshop. Until suddenly he found himself being pressed against the wall. "B-Blaze? Y-You're not usually this aggressive...are you?"

Her eyes narrowed, the gold behind the eyelids glowing in fury. "Ah, I see, ever the women of few words." At that she heartily pressed her elbow against his neck. His eyes flickered closed for a few very brief seconds.

"We both know what this is about."

"Actually I don't and considering I'm the one being held against the wall-"

"You know what this is about. You said you hated her." Asher's mint green eyes darted to the side, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Yeah...about that...uhhh." It must be the unsavory look in her eyes that causes the flashback to happen. Suddenly he's back _there_ when he was like _that._ It's probably also the fact that he can feel the screaming shaking his body. Asher's vaguely aware that Blaze has let go and he's slid to the floor. Oh Chaos, it feels like he's dying.

* * *

His eyes are quickly dashing back and forth, reading the papers in his hands. It's an odd proposition. Someone has once again, after so long proposed that something similar to the ARK project happen. So he's hesitant. GUN failed the first time, it isn't unreasonable they could fail again. He, however, can't deny the ARK incident in general is an unfortunate...circumstance that happened at the wrong time.

There's a knock on his door, and he's hoping for good news. "Come in."

"Hey! I've found him."

"Thank Chaos! You're brilliant! Where is he?"

"In an alternate timeline. Or more precisely a different multiverse."

 _This is way too short, but I wanted to start updating again. So yeah. When your life is busy you get out of practice I guess._

 _Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT: Usually my response would be that you haven't tried my mom's sweet tea. But, everyone likes different things._


	17. Memories

"Asher? Asher?"

 _The flames. The carnage...had he caused this? He never wanted to hurt anybody not when he was...whole. He looked around the remains of the city, buildings had toppled, debris everywhere. Station Square...and a good portion of the rest of Westopolis._

" _Monster." He glanced his eyes up._

" _A-Amy?" He reached a hand out to the pink hedgehog, but his hand wavered. She didn't look like herself...she looked...old, and tired._

" _Look what you've done. Why do you think they call you Ashes?"_

" _I-I-I, A-Amy, what happened to you?"_

 _Her voice rose with an air of offense, "Me!? What about what you've done to everything else?" Suddenly he remembered something. Where was-?_

" _Amy, the girl I've always had with me where is she?" his voice was panicked for maybe the first time in years. He had to find her. It was because of her he'd finally come to his senses! Yes, he could finally go back to- No. No that was impossible. He was a monster._

"ASHER!" The hedgehog woke up from his dream, his thoughts still forming on his lips. Chaos. He wished he could forget everything.

"T-Tails. Oh Chaos, I thought I was- Nevermind." He smiled at the fox. It was even with more pleasure when he smiled back. He wished it was like that back home. Who knew...maybe one day. One day maybe not so far away.

"Blaze thought you were having a seizure or something."

"No. Unfortunately. It was a flashback." Tails sent him a confused frown, then began to check his vitals. They sat in silence, but Asher knew that he wanted to ask a question. It was in the young fox's nature. A bright spirit filled with curiosity and yearning for knowledge.

"So, uh, Blaze said-"

"Nevermind what Blaze said. She saw me interacting with Amy, that's it. Nothing too scandalous, okay?" Asher averted his gaze. Amy, was just so young and well, undamaged compared to his version of Amy. It was all his fault. It always went back to him, and that stupid second bond. That stupid dark energy corrupting his mind. Making him do things like destroy cities, and kidnap orphans...only one orphan...he hadn't seen her since…

"What's so different about your world's Amy?" Tails asked unknown to his inner turmoil.

"I hurt her real bad."

"Really? There's not much that can break Amy. She's tougher than she looks."

"I-I know. Tails. It's just...in my- er- 'world', Vanilla...she dies Tails."

"What?" His face fell immediately. Asher should've expected that.

"Yes. She has to raise Cream all on her own…" Asher completely looks away know, the guilt is overwhelming. "And it's all my _**fault.**_ " He mutters the last part; even if Tails can hear him. The former half of the Blue Blur, just doesn't care. What is there to care about anyway?

"Asher...I know you might not have anyone right now, but shouldn't someone be looking for you? Like, me, maybe?" The hedgehog darted his eyes to the young fox.

"You? Probably. I hope. You're still so bitter…"

"Because of the insanity?"

"Nah. You're one of the few that-er-somewhat understands what I've been through. Yet you were angry because, well, see after four years of insanity, I got better. Somehow. Then I traveled the world for two years instead of turning myself over to GUN or anyone. You're bitter because I could've gone back to my previous state. You know?" Tails nodded, having that pondering look in his eyes.

"Six years then? There's no way you could be from our multiverse unless your time and events were set back."

"I sorta understood that." Tails laughed lightly. He then gestured for Asher to give him his arm. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes when he took out a needle. He grimaced as the slim metal pierced his arm.

"You know you can tell people you're a vampire instead of stealing his blood for your storage." Sonic came in, the mobians previously in the room cracked small smiles. Sonic's smile faded, his face taking on a more somber tone.

"How are we doing?" he asked.

"His vitals are fine, I'm going to run a few tests on his blood, hopefully it'll help find where he's from as well." Sonic gave a quick nod.

"How are the guests?" Asher quirked an eyebrow.

"Almost done with the movies. A few might sleep over. Though I told them that a 'storm' might be coming and it might be good to get home. Because of a 'storm', could make travel harder. So?"

"I can't tell if you-You know what-nevermind." The lighter blue hedgehog shook his head. He closed his eyes, the ruins of the city flashing behind his lids. He opened them again to see Sonic looking at him weirdly.

"Seriously though, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Sonic. Honestly." The blue blur narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Tails got to work, putting Asher's blood in different tubes.

"You know seeing your Shadow was the first time I've seen him in two years." Asher toyed with his purple vest.

"Wait Why?" Sonic asked, folding his arms.

"When I got my sanity back, well...in the process I hurt her."

The young fox looked up from his work. "Who? Amy?" Asher shook his head, his eyes distant.

"No. A human girl I dragged with me everywhere. Her name was...Mia. Yes, Mia. That sounds...right. I think." He closed his eyes again.

" _What are you doing?" She brushed her auburn hair out of her blue eyes. Her frame was frail._

" _What's it to you?" She shrugged slightly._

" _You're the one who's keeping me here. I think we both know why." Asher looked up from the chaos emerald. The dark energy it was emitting travelling up his arms._

" _I'm keeping you as a bargaining chip." he growled. She shook her head._

" _No. You're lonely. You like having someone to talk to." He let out a frustrated sigh. He gazed back into her eyes, curiosity pricking at the color._

" _I'm taking the dark energy for myself."_

" _Dark. A little edgy for you, though."_

The memory faded, other conversations resting in the back of his mind. "Anyway. I hurt her in the 'Final Battle'. Then Shadow...well he. I remember him picking her up and, Chaos, it's foggy." He rested his head on his hand.


	18. Well, Well, Well

Shadow watched as everyone slowly left. "Are you staying Shadow?" Amy inquired, seeing him standing in the doorway.

"I was going to ask Tails something about his chaos studies." Shadow lied through his teeth. She paused for a moment, considering this. She then walked on as well with everyone else. Blaze also paused for a moment,and narrowed her eyes at him. He gave a curt nod. Her eyes wavered for a moment, until she turned to leave as well.

He waited until everyone had gone up and into the train. As if to just make sure, he waited until the train started chugging away. Shadow closed his eyes briefly, then turned back into the Workshop. He made his way through the actual house part of the Workshop, and then he to the actual Workshop part.

What he saw when he entered was slightly strange. Sonic had his arms folded, and his eyes were scrunched. Tails was clearly ignoring whatever had happened. Finally, Asher had his head flat on the desk.

"I hate you all." he muttered against the desk.

"How interesting." Shadow said with a slight bit of dry humor in his voice. Asher's head shot up like a bullet. "Shall I ask why you hate them?"

"Er, you know just Sonic got us on the topic of um-you know what never mind." Asher's face started to blush furiously. The ebony hedgehog blinked a few times. He didn't dare let his mind wander.

"Let's just stop talking about it." Tails muttered, his eyes averted. Sonic chuckled lightly.

"I was just trying to change the subject, you seemed sad Asher." In turn, the other blue hedgehog groaned and slammed his head on the desk. "Honestly, I didn't even expect that we'd start talking about s-"

"Bro. Stop. Please." The fox also looked ready to slam his head on something. In response Sonic put his hands up in a 'Okay, okay!' kind of motion. The ebony hedgehog blinked. Then blinked again.

"Alright, now that's done," He eyed the darker blue hedgehog disdainfully, "I've got a few questions of my own." He strode over to Asher, and quickly pulled his head off the desk. He scowled, readjusting his purple vest.

"Fine, fine, you guys and your _questions_." He said the last word with disgust, looking in Sonic's direction. Apparently he wasn't going to let whatever had happened slide from their memories. Shadow rolled his eyes, then considering, cracked his knuckles. All of them. Asher winced.

"Let's lay a few things down first. Asher...I'm assuming from what I know, which obviously I wasn't in the room before whatever happened- er- happened, I'm going to infer on my own. I'm going to say that you were previously-"

"Evil? Psychopathic? Slightly malicious?"

He let out a sigh, "Yes. Which means that there's no way you should be here." Asher stared at him, and Shadow stared back. The light blue hedgehog let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I think we've already established I'm not supposed to be here?" He asked a nervous tone in his voice.

"No. From what you've said and," He peered at Tails' desk, "The notes that the fox has taken there's no way anyone would let you out of their sight."

Asher's mouth swung open. "You were taking notes!?" His voice had raised to a considerably high pitch. "I didn't tell you you could take notes."

The ebony hedgehog let out a sigh, then continued, "Ignore the fact he took notes. Do you have a parole officer or something- Wait, assuming you were a big threat you wouldn't have one...Did you have something similar to a parole officer?" Asher slowly nodded.

"Triste, after all they could trust him."

Here Sonic interjected, "Wait wouldn't people want someone I dunno, who's definitely trustworthy?" The lighter blue hedgehog looked slightly insulted.

"I forgot that you didn't know… Triste is specifically trustworthy." He responded looking into the distance. One hand tugging slightly at an edge of his vest. Shadow rolled his eyes. Tails who had previously just been listening with half interest; his head leaning on his hand suddenly looked alarmed. His computer brought up what looked like a red alert. He scrambled to the keyboard quickly shutting the noise off. The computer then showed a different program. A blue line appeared, continuing to spike up on the screen.

"I'm getting odd energy readings." The young fox pressed a few keys bringing up more graphs.

"From where?" Sonic's eyes narrowed. Tails paused for a moment then swallowed. He turned around in his swivel chair.

"From in here." There was a split second of silence.

Then as if on cue a single prism of light appeared near the back of the workshop. Time stood still. The four mobians in the room gave each other a single look. It then started to glow brighter, a high pitched whistle sounded in the air. It was so loud that no one heard when Sonic yelled 'Get Down!', however they got the gist anyway.

Then the air got quiet. No sound of the high pitched whistle happened. Whatever each person had ducked behind leaned over just so their eyes could see if the prism was still there. The prism was still there. For the moment. As soon as they looked over, the prism collapsed onto itself.

The sound, as well as a big gust of air burst forth from the prism. It's light tinted with blue burst throughout the workshop. It not only blew papers all over, but knocked down the mobians, who had been caught off guard.

"Heh, wow...I can say I didn't quite expect _this._ " The voice was velvety and smooth. It had a distinct air of confidence. Asher's eyes widened, and he mouthed a small 'Oh, no.' The voice gave a slight chuckle again. "However it isn't completely surprising." Footsteps sounded, and from it, one could assume whoever was walking had heels on his shoes. The figure walked forward then after a moment seemingly observed the scene. There was no way he could not see any of them. Then he paused, then began to walk forward again. The mysterious trespasser finally came into their line of sight.

"Well, well, well, funny seeing you here." Asher had was trying to make himself smaller. Then finally giving up on it he tried to speak. What only came out was a squeak. He swallowed, then tried again.

"Hi Triste."

"Hmph. That's Commander Triste to you."

* * *

 _I haven't updated in forever. Oops. Please Review!_

 _Also the main theme song for Sonic Forces. Oh my chaos. Help me. I've listened to it way to many times already. Also...SONIC FORCES. Again Please Review while I fangirl._


	19. That Was Weird

"Wait. Wait stop. _Commander Triste?_ You've got to be kidding me." Sonic spoke with a waver in his voice. Asher frowned at this response. "I mean, it's just unbelievable just a little bit don't you think?" The tone of his voice was not only disbelieving but also was filled with worry.

"Unfortunately not." The tone was ultimately a dry one coming from the darkest blue hedgehog. Commander Triste was an interesting character, to say the least. He wore knee-high boots, and a GUN vest. Though the color of his fur was a dark blue there were lighter streaks in his quills, as if the stress had formed in a physical manifestation. His dark green eyes were overshadowed by the darker circles under them. "If you will let me. I have come to retrieve…" He sent a sidelong glance at Asher "him."

"Well, I suppose it's easier to send him home this way," Sonic said with a small frown.

"Wait." Shadow interrupted, "How do we even know we can trust him." He nodded towards Triste.

"You can trust me, trust me I'm very trustworthy."

"Chaos. How many times can you say trust in one sentence?" Asher snorted. A small cry surprised them. Tails stood towards the back of the room staring at the mess of his workshop. Unable to say anything he just waved his hands at the mess. Triste frowned.

"Yeah. Sorry about the mess by the way. I had no idea it was going to do that. Better not clean up until after we've gone."

"Hold on. We?" Asher asked with spite in his voice. An unseen tension had arisen. "Maybe. Maybe I don't even want to go back."

Shadow growled, his eyes flashing. "You never voiced your concerns before."

"Yes well, the sudden reality of the situation had become apparent to me before." he replied adjusting his vest.

"Unfortunately you don't get a choice now do you?" The darker of the blue hedgehogs responded, stepping close to his counterpart.

"Now slow down, there's no need to get violent. Especially what you've done to my Workshop." The scolding of the young fox barely registered to the angry hedgehogs.

"Back down Asher. It'll be better for the both of us." In response, Asher let out a stark laugh and then he got serious again and pushed his counterpart lightly. His eyes seemed to glow brighter than before but they were also filled with hate. His lips formed a horrendous scowl, the thin scar over them making them even more contorted.

"Actually I think it's you who should back off... _Commander_." Triste seemed to take this as a challenge. He held his hands at his sides ready to fight. A burst of light blue chaos energy burst from them and traveled up his arms. The edges of the energy swirled and curled pieces flying off like flames, a dark red color outlined it as if his anger was barely showing through.

"We've done this before. Your speed is no match for my Chaos abilities. _You_ know that _I_ know that." The silence that pressed on everyone in the room.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, can we get you guys a cup of coffee or something?"

"What!?" Asher turned to face him, and Sonic saw his pupils were nothing but thin lines. Triste let out a tired sigh, and the energy in his hands retracted.

"Actually, yeah, coffee would be great, with vanilla, please. Like just you know put in a whole lotta-lotta- I don't know. I just-" Triste picked up a chair that had fallen over then sat down and put his head in his hands. Asher was silent for a moment as he bite his bottom lip. Then almost shyly he asked, "Do you guys have orange juice?" This time when he looked towards Sonic his pupils were there right size and had a guilty look in them. The blue hero looks towards his brother and Shadow.

Tails shrugged and waved him off while Shadow just shook his head 'no'. He went out of the door to the Workshop and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He set to work getting the coffee pot set up and looked in the fridge. A thought struck him. _They were both so agitated, these drinks were only just going to tide them over for the moment._ He frowned deeply and then looked around the kitchen. Maybe he could offer some leftover cake. Cake was always good. Most of the time anyway.

He was about to turn and get the orange juice out of the fridge when a glint out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and saw a small piece of metal sticking out from one of the top cabinets. He frowned and reached up to grab it, stepping on his tippy toes. It took him several tries to grab it and when he did and started to pull it out along with it came an avalanche of other things. His eyes widened as time seemed to slow around him, his instincts were telling him to run. However, something seemed to keep him glued to the floor. A voice in his head screamed at him.

And suddenly he listened.

And he ran two different directions at once.

As various heavy kitchen instruments fell to the floor _two_ mirrored faces stared back at each other. The darker blue hedgehog let out a string of curses in a foreign language. "Sonic? Is everything alright in there?" Both hedgehogs' eyes widened at the sound of Tails' voice.

"Yeah W- I'm fine just knocked some stuff down, don't mind me." The lighter blue hedgehog called back, a nervous tone in his voice. The silence that followed was suffocating. You could've heard a pin drop. The lighter hedgehog wrapped his arms around himself and had a panicked look in his eyes. The darker one glanced towards the door of the Workshop then back to the situation at hand.

Then silently with hesitation evident, the darker one held out his hand. The other hedgehog shook his head and was about to say something when he thought better of it. Then he shrugged and grabbed the darker one's hand. A blinding flash of light surrounded them.

Suddenly Sonic the Hedgehog was once again standing in the kitchen. His eyes were wide as he mouthed words unknown to the rest of the world. He eyed the kitchen with a sudden paranoia. Then he set to picking up the things that had fallen.

* * *

 _A.N. Honestly I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this will have but...probably not very many and there may be a slight clifhanger..._

 _Reaver17: I never really leave I just don't update as frequently as I used to...oops._

 _Please Review and let me know what you think!_


	20. Side Effects

The only sound in the room was the drinking of liquid. All the mobians had arranged themselves in a circle. Sonic was leaning against a wall, a frown on his face as he watched the other two blue hedgehogs. They were all sitting except for him and Shadow. Asher had barely drunk at all but stared into the cup as if to find some hidden meaning.

"I'm sorry." Asher's head shot up like a rocket to look at his counterpart. "It was my fault, I didn't even think about your feelings or anything...so." He sighed, looking at his coffee, "Yeah, it was my fault, and I, er, well…" He chuckled nervously. Asher's eyes widened before he looked away. Triste's eyes darted to the floor when he got no response.

"Well, guys, I hate to be the first to say this," Sonic started after a few moments of silence, "But we can't keep you here Asher...I'm sorry dude, but," he lowered his voice, "This isn't something you can run away from." The lighter blue hedgehog tightened his hands. "Sometimes you gotta face the things you're afraid of. I don't know how many times I would've liked to run away from a zone filled with water, but I couldn't, I had to keep pushing on."

" **But nothing that I do helps!** " Asher stood up, his fists clenched. "I just want to have friends again, but...no one will even try...and I can't even think of a good reason for them to even try. I'm-I'm...worthless." The outburst left the rest of them quite startled. Tears leaked out of Asher's eyes.

"Don't say that." Triste said quietly. Asher turned to him violently.

"Don't pretend like you know what it's like." He said darkly.

"Hey," Tails had stood up, his hands up in defense, "Let's not start fighting again. I really don't need a destroyed workshop." His eyebrow twitched as he smiled nervously.

"Tails is right." Shadow hissed. Sonic, who hadn't moved, watched with wide eyes.

"I haven't really changed have I?" Asher muttered sadly. This caused Triste to stand up.

" _Don't say that_." He put his hands on the lighter hedgehog's shoulders. He, in turn, stepped away.

"No! I'll keep saying it Triste. People have _died_ because of me." Silence filled the room. Asher's breathing was heavy, as tears dripped down onto the floor. Triste still had his hands out where he had put them on his counterpart's shoulders, struggling to deal with what had just been said.

"Yeah. People have." The rest of the four mobians turned to Sonic. "There's not a day when I don't regret who I haven't saved." Asher's pupils dilated.

"But- But- that isn't the same- you were trying to be good, you weren't the bad guy!" He waved his arms, trying to make a point.

"That depends on who you ask," Sonic replied in a somewhat detached way. "Sometimes even I wonder if I'm really the hero...have you completely forgotten?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Not everything is Black and White. Life's more Gray than anything." The hedgehog looked out the window and leaned on the window sill. "Bad guys can be good….good guys can be bad...sometimes people are just misunderstood."

Silence once more filled the room. This time it lacked the tenseness it had before.

"Wow," Triste breathed, "That was surprisingly...not cheesy." Though his face was not visible to the rest of the group, Sonic's face fell.

"That's all you have to say!?" He asked indignantly, but there was humor in his voice. Everyone turned to Asher, who looked ashamed.

"Okay...I know I have to go back...but…" He paused, and looked to the ground, before a nasty grin came on his face, "Have you made that speech before? Cause I feel like _I've_ made the speech before, and well, I can't be cheated out of an original 'Sonic the Hedgehog Speech'!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, er, maybe...I can't exactly recall, but- you- you can't deny, that it's a good speech, so." The hero rubbed underneath his nose, a grin on his face. Asher smiled back, but it faded quickly.

"You know…" Shadow started, "It's always best to start small. Especially when you're rebuilding everything you know." The hedgehog played with his purple vest.

"I guess I'll start with smiling more, doing things that make me happy…" He shyly smiled, "I'm going to eventually have long overdue conversations...and to try to move forward...I guess. Um…" He chuckled nervously. Then slowly Tails started clapping. Shadow and Sonic joined, though the small group was rather awkward about doing so.

"Alright, um, this has been nice and all but, can we leave- like now?" Everyone stared at Triste. His shoulders heaved as he sighed. "Yes, I know I'm an insensitive prick." Asher's smile wavered for a split second, but then he too sighed.

"Yeah, I s'pose, we should get going before the entire multiverse falls apart or something." He glanced towards the other three mobians in the room. "Uh, it was nice meeting you, in this short period of time, but...eh…um...it was nice, I guess." Sonic tipped an invisible hat to the other two blue hedgehogs. Shadow gave them both a little smirk.

"Uh, Asher? Um," Tails held out his fist, "Fist-bump?" The blue hedgehog's eyes widened and probably looked happier than any of them had ever seen him. He responded to the fist-bump, ending it with a pretend explosion.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave now... _Commander._ " Triste tensed up suddenly.

"Don't say it like that…" The lighter blue hedgehog snickered.

"It says it the parole handbook that I shall refer to the officer that I am in the care of, by their title, after all, you were so insistent."

"Oh shut up." Then, Triste grabbed Asher's hand, and a prism of light reappeared, this time, completely blinding them. After a moment they all lowered their hands from their faces.

"Hey," Sonic's eyebrow furrowed, "Everything's back where it was before he arrived."

"What!? I don't understand-what!?" Tails rushed over to his computer, looking at the statistics that were shown on a program. He then furiously went over notes he had taken earlier. "But? How did everything get back where…? And these readings…?" His words dissolved into unintelligible mutters.

"Well," Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "I suppose I'll be going then." He sidestepped around the frantic fox.

"Shadow, wait!" The hedgehog paused in his step as he heard the blue mobian call to him, "Don't...don't be a stranger." He momentarily considered this, then gave a quick nod, and was out the door. Sonic turned his gaze to his brother, the young fox was still analyzing his work station. He couldn't help smiling at his brother's eagerness to learn. After a moment he went out of the Workshop and into the main part of the house.

It still was in the state of messiness due to the party. He went up the stairs to his room, before going out the window, and pulling himself onto the roof. It looked like it was going to rain soon. The dark clouds filled up the sky, casting a gray onto the world. Sonic closed his eyes and hummed a light song.

 **Side Effects...are always present...life is full of Side Effects. There will always be a cause and effect for every action I take.**

 _ **Yeah...well that doesn't necessarily mean you meant to cause bad Side Effects...besides, they can even be good sometimes.**_

 **Hmm…**

 _ **Dude, what are you even thinking about now?**_

 **Just how incredibly lucky we are.**

 _ **Okay chill with the satire.**_

 **It's not satire! I'm being serious.**

 _ **I know. I know...I was just messing with ya'...with me?**_

 _I really need to stop having these conversations...but at the same time...no one will notice…there's no side effects to a little internal monologue, or conversation._

Sonic opened his eyes...he had to admit...his life was pretty great. And he was lucky to have friends that acted as family surrounding him. Especially when he seemed to fight within himself. This whole...separating experience and the two visitors were really an eye opening experience.

And maybe...if would even prepare him if there was ever a next time…

 **The End…**

 **?**


End file.
